A Troubled Harmony
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: Even worse than "A Puzzle Solved." Don't read this if you want something enjoyable.
1. Prologue

**Sequel to _A Puzzle Solved._**

**Summary: Tecna is the headmistress of Alfea, married, and has a loving daughter. But, for her daugther, Amethyst, nothing in her life seems to ever go right. And when she gets attacked by a familiar evil force, her mother has to make another difficult decision in her life. Should she choose her daugther's happiness, or her own life? Will she ever be able to restore harmony to the realms? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but if I did, more things would go like this in the show. **

* * *

Prologue

Magix Hospital was especially full of patients that night as more and more people were either getting sick, here for surgery, or were giving birth.

Timmy ran through the hospital rooms to where he knew that he should be at. He needed to make sure he got there quickly. He was expected by one of the patients.

Finally, he arrived at his destination: Room 301. He knocked on the door, and he heard a sweet voice say, "It's alright to come in."

He opened the door and saw a bed. Lying in it was his wife. She looked up at him and smiled. "Come over here, Timmy," she instructed.

Obeying, he walked over to the bed, and from the side, in his wife's arms was a newborn baby. He smiled. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl."

"She looks just you like you, Tecna," he complimented, touching the little girl's soft skin.

The fairy of technology blushed. "Not _just like me_. She looks like you do too. And that makes her even more beautiful."

The baby looked up at the two of them with her beautiful teal eyes.

"Oh, she's so adorable." Timmy said. "What should we name her?"

Beaming, his wife turned to him. "Well, seeing as how even though she wasn't born on Zenith, she's a Zenithian baby, so as tradition states, we must give her two names: Her official name, and a nickname which she'll go by. We can take turns."

"I think you should give our little girl her real name," Timmy suggested, touching his wife's delicate face. Even though she'd just gone through childbirth, she still looked just as beautiful as ever. Sure, her hair was a little messy and there was some sweat on her, but none of this took away from her loveliness.

"Okay. So…what should I name you?" She asked, as if the baby were actually going to answer her.

Since she didn't answer, the fairy of technology began to think. There were so many names that one could be given. Her name came from that she was a technology fairy, like her mother. In actuality, she'd been named after her mother's real name, Tecna. She still hated the name Tecna, but the way Timmy said it made her think that it wasn't so bad.

If she was the type of fairy that her mother was, she could be named something that had to do with her powers, but would that sound to cheesy? _Probably. I mean come on. The only things I can think of following that theme are horrible._

Well, that left a few more options. She could pick a name that she just plain liked, but there was still a problem if she did that. What if the name didn't suit her daughter at all? That'd be disaster. Plus, she could get laughed at. That option was out.

Finally, there was really only one other thing she could think of. She wondered if it was a good idea though. Her focus was broken though when Timmy shook her.

"Huh?" She gasped, looking up at his brown eyes behind his glasses.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Yah, I just need to think about it for a moment more and make sure I like it," she answered, scratching her head in hope that it would help her ponder.

As she was thinking, Timmy watched his wife. She was cradling their child in her arms, and to him, the two were almost identical. Who knew how much they'd look alike when the infant grew older.

He'd seen baby pictures of his wife, back when she'd been called Gem. Every once in a while he'd remember she preferred Gem and would call her that, but he thought Tecna suited her best, so he mainly knew her by that name, but whenever he did refer to her as her real name, she didn't seem to mind. As a baby, the fairy of technology had been fragile and protected for there was a great deal of prejudice against people who came from digital realms.

It'd all started from Tecna's aunt's grandmother. The old Queen Martha had been incredibly cruel to not only her people, but to others across the universe. She'd wreaked havoc on Zenith, so every generation after her has been looked down upon greatly by most of the other kingdoms, but Queen Crystal was doing a good job of making her kingdom look better as good of a ruler as she was.

Timmy knew that though his wife had turned down her opportunity to work in the royal court of Zenith, and instead gave the position to him, it was for the best. She was doing a wonderful job as the Alfea headmistress. There hadn't been any trouble at the school in three years, which was a record after all the evil plots Magix had went through for so long.

The Red Fountain graduate looked out the window of the hospital room. Outside he could see enchanted woodland birds flying through the sky and one of the realm's closest moons was beginning to glow. It was a beautiful night…no, better than that…a perfect night.

"I've made my decision," Tecna finally said, smiling as she touched her baby's face. "Hopefully you'll be happy with it."

Timmy grinned. "Of course I will, Tec. You're a wonderful person, so I trust any choice you make."

She gushed. "Oh, Timmy, you're so nice to me." She paused for a moment, then said, "Well, I choose to name her Tera, after my mother's nickname. This, I hope, will keep our daughter from getting teased do to cheesy power based or randomly chosen names. Do you like it?"

He smiled. "I don't just like it, Gem. I love it, along with you." Being careful not to knock the infant out of his arms, he kissed her.

She blushed. "Oh, you're so sweet to me Timmy. And I don't deserve it. Don't forget about all the lies I told to you in the past."

It was true. She'd lied to him and just about everyone she'd known in Magix when she started going to Alfea. She'd pretended that she was just a common smart person from her realm, when in reality she wasn't. She actually was the niece of Queen Lera of Zenith, and lived in the palace.

But, Timmy didn't mind her lies. "It's true that you weren't honest, but don't forget my love. If you hadn't of lied, you wouldn't have ended up with the rest of the Winx Club, and then we probably would've never met and wouldn't be married, now would we?"

His wife giggled. She knew how intelligent her husband was. He was just as-if not more-smart then she herself was. And yet she couldn't think as logically and loving as he could. She really was a lucky woman, having such a wonderful life. What more could she ask for?

"Well, what do you want to name her?" Tecna asked, handing the little girl into her father's arms.

The former specialist looked down at her. He couldn't believe that she was _his _daughter, _their _daughter. To know that he and his love had created such a beautiful new life was incredible to not only think about, but to actually see her right before his own eyes.

Now, what could he name her? There were so many possibilities and combinations to think about. At first, he was completely drawing a blank. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything. What kind of father was he? His first day as a parent and he can't even name his own child.

But, then he started to think. His wife had named her in honor of the baby's grandmother, so maybe he could follow a similar theme. Perhaps he could name her after someone else? But who? He was coming up with nothing again, so he had to discredit that thought.

Finally, he started to think about his and Tecna's relationship. They'd only gotten married because she'd saved him from an evil dark fairy named Serefina a couple of years back. Doing so, she used her birthstone to sacrifice her life, and in the process, she'd become one of the few fairies to have earned her Jewelix powers.

He stopped in mid-thought. _That's it_, he realized. _That stone is what brought us back together, so I'll name our little girl after it._

He looked at his wife and said, "I've chosen my name as well, Tecna."

She looked up at him. "So, what'd you pick?"

He smiled. "Well, you know how you used your birthstone to save me from Serefina?"

Tecna nodded, wondering where this was going. Was he naming her Serefina?

"Well, I decided to name her after that stone. So, I've chosen her name to be Amethyst."

Tecna's mouth formed into a pleasant smile. "That's a beautiful name Timmy. I'm sure our daughter will love it growing up."

"Of course she will. And with it, she'll never forget how you saved my life."

Tecna took the baby back into her arms. Beaming at Timmy, she declared, "Amethyst; the perfect name for a perfect child."

* * *

**And here's the beginning to the new story. I hope you like it, and this story should be even more intersting then the one before it.**

**So: What will happen for Amethyst over her life, and will she enjoy herself as she grows up? **


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1

_Behind Closed Doors_

Timmy walked through his house. Today was an important day for his daughter, and no matter how much she complained, he wasn't going to let her get out of it. Step by step he traveled up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

There was a replying, "What?"

"Honey, it's time for you to get going. You're never going to get to Alfea on time if you don't leave right now."

"I'm not going," was the voice's reply as he heard a crash.

"Sweetie, open this door right now or I'm ramming it down!"

There was a groan and a moment later a young teenage girl opened the door. She had aqua eyes and orange hair-that went almost all the way down her back-in a ponytail. "Come on, Dad, do I really have to go?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Amethyst, you do. It'll be good for you."

"How do you know? You're a guy. You've never been to fairy school."

He blushed. "That's true, but your mother did and she _runs _the fairy school, so if she says it's safe, then it is."

"That's the only reason why I'm going," Amethyst said, shocking her father. "You just want me to go to Alfea because Mom is in charge. But, in reality Dad, Beta Academy is not only a better school for curriculum, there's also a lot less fighting between fairies and witches, and I don't think you want that to happen to me either, correct?"

Timmy sighed. What had he done to create a child like this? "Amethyst, don't be like that. Alfea is a fine school, and I'm sure you'll make lost of friends."

"Friends?" The teal eyed girl asked. "Friends you say? You haven't let me have a friend a day in my life. I've lived here for so long and I don't know anybody, and who's fault is that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Honey, that's not fair. Besides, Ruby and Topaz will be in town."

The teenaged girl burst out laughing. "Ruby and Topaz? Those witches? I mean, come on. The fact that somehow they're my second cousins is completely beyond me. Well, it serves Aunt Crystal right for marrying an ex-con from the Omega Dimension."

"Your Uncle Gregory is fine."

"_He _is, but his miserable excuses for daughters are shaming our family name, Dad! The fact that _they're _the princesses of Zenith makes our realm look horrible, don't you think? I mean, those witches?"

"They're fairies."

"Not according to Mom. She told me that they have to much dark energy to go to Alfea so they're going to Cloud Tower."

"Well, that's them. You, however, are going to Alfea and that's that. Now, get going."

Amethyst glared at him. She snapped her fingers and her suitcases appeared behind her. "Bye," she told him, clearly upset.

"Goodbye my jewel," Timmy replied, waving as she walked out of the house. _She thinks I'm not fair, and she's right. Why are we like this?…Oh, right. I guess it's worth it._

* * *

Amethyst grumbled her whole way as she walked through Magix. She didn't know why her father was insisting she goes so soon when she lived in the city right by Alfea. What was his problem? But, then again, what wasn't his problem? Ever since she'd been little she could recall both of them acting very overprotective.

She'd never liked it. Even now, they didn't want her going near any place they didn't know anybody at, and even if they did trust the place, she wasn't aloud to leave the house at all. Amethyst wondered why she had to get stuck with such awful parents, but what could she do? Legally, nothing, since they were still paying for her as they were still her parents.

She walked through the sparkling magical metropolis with a sour expression upon her face. Considering how everyone in town knew her family, people waved to her, making Amethyst sick to her stomach. It was only because of what had went on when her mother had been in high school. She was a completely different person, yet people expected her to be just like her mother? It was insulting to the young fairy of technology.

As she continued to levitate her pale blue suitcases, she could suddenly hear laughter approaching her, and immediately recognized who it was. Sighing, she turned around to find her second cousins.

"Oh, look Topaz, it's Amethyst. So, your parents finally convinced you to go to Alfea?" Asked the girl with eyes nearly as transparent as the air and dark red hair. Her traditional nickname was Ruby and she was the oldest of the Zenithian princesses, but not by much since they were fraternal twins.

The orange haired fairy didn't answer. Instead, she glared at them, hand on hip.

"You need to learn how to stand up for yourself 'cuz," the other girl, Topaz said. She had teal eyes and magenta hair like her mother, yet her skin was slightly tinted a yellow color . She was the younger and surprisingly the most devious of the two, despite her calm demeanor. "Since everyone knows who your parents are, every witch at Cloud Tower will be after you. That is, of course, except us. I mean, it'd look terrible for us to attack our own family."

"I'm surprised you even got into a school for witches," Amethyst finally said, glaring. "You give them a bad name, despite the fact you're just fairies without your winx."

That really got under Ruby's skin. She never liked it when people joked about that considering how though she seemed to be pure evil from her looks, she actually could be quite sweet when she wanted to. It'd been her dream to get into Alfea, but her aunt would never allow it. It was shocking considering how once witches and dark fairies had been allowed to enter, but the headmistress was firm in her belief and would not be persuaded, no matter what. Why? That was a question that would probably never find an answer.

Amethyst grinned, knowing that she'd gotten to her. Topaz, however, wasn't so easy to break.

After hearing these words, the dark fairy began to glow in anger. "You're really cruel for a pixie, Am, you know that?"

Grinning, she replied, "Well I had to learn a little toughness considering how you two almost killed me quite a few times at family reunions."

Topaz grinned herself, wickedly. "Good times, huh?"

"I'll be having one once you get out of my way."

Topaz was about to say something else when Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, 'sis, she's not worth it right now. If we don't hurry, we'll miss orientation."

Uttering one last glare, she obeyed, walking away with her twin sister through the streets until Amethyst could see them no more.

_Glad that's over. Well, off to Alfea. _

Continuing, the orange haired fairy walked through the city of Magix until she'd reached the forest. _Good, _she thought. _I just need to walk a little in this woods, and then I'll be there. _

Hurrying, she nearly sprinted as she traveled throughout the large, and peaceful enchanted woods of the realm of Magix. She'd been here many times before, mostly as a child, back when she'd been allowed to have fun.

Being here brought back the few good memories that she had of her life. It made her feel sad to know that those days had been left behind long ago. She never understood why. She could remember the very last day she'd played here with all the animals; back when there _had _been animals. They'd disappeared shortly after the good times ended. Her parents were yet to explain why.

After a few moments, she began to hum a song that her mother had once sung to her. Though it'd been over ten years since she'd ever heard it, the words fully came back to her. The bedtime singing and tucking in had stopped when all the other good things had halted. What had caused the change in her parents' behavior?

When Amethyst had been little, her mother would tell her stories about how when she was a teenager, she'd fight evil and with her group of close friends, they'd always come out victorious. It was like a fairytale, except it was true. She knew it was true because her parents would show her photos of all the good times. But, when she'd been only four years old, everything began to change.

The stories ended. She was never give the opportunity to leave home, and when she'd turned six, they moved to Magix, not telling her at all why. Long before then she'd only been given permission to speak with family members, and that could only happen if they went to visit Zenith, since all the little family that they had lived there. But, even then, her parents only let her talk to her aunt, uncle, and second cousins. She'd seen others, but was sent away whenever they'd visited.

Even after all those years of secrets and overprotective behavior, Amethyst let it go. Though it upset her to know her parents were hiding things from her, what could she do about it? Whether she liked it or not, this was her life and she would have to live with it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she approached Alfea. It was just as beautiful as ever with its pink towers and elegant gates. There were fairies from every corner of the universe walking inside with luggage like herself.

_Well, here goes nothing. _And she walked inside.

* * *

Tecna looked out the window of her office and watched all her new pupils, and some old ones, walk into the great campus of her school. It was good to know that she had so many new girls, despite her strict requirements to be accepted. That was her fault that there hadn't been many girls coming here for so long, but that couldn't be changed. It would simply be that way.

The wise fairy sighed at the sight of her daughter. In contrast to Timmy's first belief that their little girl would look like her mother growing up, she really didn't. Except for her eyes and powers, she was nearly the female version of her father.

Her thinking was interrupted when there was a soft knock on her office door. "Come in," she said, still looking out.

"Headmistress, are you quite certain about your new rule this year?" One of her professors asked.

The Jewelix fairy nodded, her back still turned. "Yes I am. You're dismissed."

Tecna heard a sigh. The door was closed and she was alone again.

"What happened? Why did things have to change?" She asked herself, pulling a bracelet from her desk. "I'll just have to get used it. No matter how much I wish I could've stopped this, nothing can be done."

* * *

Amethyst continued to walk to Alfea and there stood the school's head of discipline. She recognized her from the few times that she'd been able to visit that school. Amethyst thought it was ironic that even though this place should be safe since her mother was in charge, her parents acted as if it was the worst place to go to until now.

Though she hadn't told her father this. She really did want to go here, but she knew that it wouldn't be very enjoyable. Her parents would see to that. Anything she would classify as fun usually meant it was dangerous or ended up being forbidden. They just wanted her to be a robot who sat in the corner, only doing what she was told.

She walked up to the woman. Her long green hair was coiled around her shoulders. Amethyst could tell that she didn't know she was standing there, so she cleared her throat to get attention.

"Oh," she said, looking up with bright eyes. "I didn't here you. So, I see you finally came. Welcome Ms. Tera."

Amethyst nodded, despite the fact that she rarely heard her real name, she still liked it. Her parents had told her that it came from her grandmother, whom she'd met only once in her life. She'd been told she died tragically and still wished that she'd gotten the chance to meet her again along with everyone else in her family.

After she'd been welcomed in, Amethyst continued walking to where she knew the speech her mother would give to the Freshman would take place. It was held here every year, and had been that way since the old headmistress had been in charge. Her name was 'Fara' something, and Amethyst had been told she too, had died long ago. But, like with anything else, her parents never told her why.

Then, a bunch of other fairies came. They instantly knew who she must be, but kept quiet when they saw the head of discipline approaching. At first, they were afraid, but were shocked when the middle-aged woman gave them a pleasant smile.

"Hello girls," said she. "I am Ms. Eliza and I will be your vice-headmistress here at Alfea School for Fairies for the next three years. Just to tell you a few things about myself, I am a graduate of the Beta Academy of spells, but I am glad to be working here as well. I was a guardian fairy of a small moon of my realm's main planet when I was offered my position. So, any questions about me?"

A girl with extremely long brown haired nodded and asked, "How long have you worked here?"

"About eight years. Any others?"

There weren't, so Ms. Eliza began to go over the school's rules. There were quite a few surprisingly, and many strict punishments came with them. When one student asked, Ms. Eliza explained that the school's headmistress did not want any of her Alfea girls causing as much trouble as she did when she'd went there. Shock went across everyone's face, especially Amethyst's.

Finally, out of the great doors stepped the headmistress herself. Gasps could be heard as they could get a better glance at her.

She approached them, a serious expression upon her face. Throughout her lecture, it didn't once soften. "Hello girls, I am Headmistress Tecna of Alfea. You are in for a difficult and eventful three years as you study magic here. You are all from across the universe and many are princesses of your realms. But, royalty or not, you are expected to follow all the rules for the consequences are unpleasant. If only my own headmistress had been more strict when I was a student here."

After Tecna called on her, a girl asked, "Headmistress, are you one of the girls from the Winx Club?"

Silence lasted for several short moments. Tecna couldn't believe what she'd just heard, and did not all seemed pleased. Glaring at Ms. Eliza, she whispered, "You didn't tell them?"

Innocently shrugging, she replied, "I thought they'd of known."

Finally, turning back to her students, the Jewelix fairy regained composure. "Was I member of that club? Yes, I was. But, that was a long time ago, and I do not allow it to be spoken of on my school's grounds, ever. Do you understand ladies?"

Startled, all of them quickly nodded and some replied 'yes ma'am.'

"Anyway," the headmistress continued, "there is a new rule that I have added. Starting this year, I would like if you would not get to close to the specialists at Red Fountain. Is that understood?"

After some short groaning, they agreed and Headmistress Tecna released them to go to their new dorms.

Amethyst didn't hesitate and continued into the school with the rest of the girls as she walked to her new dorm. What would her roommates be like? Would they be nice?

The last question was a most likely not considering how in recent years, fairies had become more and more evil, despite their powers intentions for good. What was happening? Though she barely left home, she'd seen it that it was becoming increasingly difficult to say hello to any other fairies without getting attacked. Though it had happened to her only once, she'd many times watched other Magix citizens go through it. What had happened to this realm? What had happened to the fairies? Why were they becoming so evil?

While she walked, she could remember all the conversations her parents had had when they'd thought she was asleep. She couldn't here what they were talking about, but she knew it regarded more of their secrets. _All those secrets must've been important, _she thought, _if they worked so hard to keep them behind closed doors. _

* * *

Tecna was once again in her office and knew that the question she'd been asked today would most likely change everything. Nobody had mentioned that in over seven years-at least to her knowledge-and this signaled something was going to happen.

Firmly grasping her bracelet, she watched it glow a bright lime green color. "They've returned," she declared, "and I think I know who they're after."

* * *

**Well, here's the first official chapter. Sorry for the delay. I wrote the first chapter right after I'd written the prologue, but then I thought it was horrible, so I had to do it over. Hope you like it. Anyway...**

**Why did Timmy and Tecna keep so much from their daughter? Why does Tecna not want to talk about her days with the Winx Club and why did she change so much? Who are 'they'? Will Amethyst ever find happiness? Keep reading to find out. **


	3. One Secret On Top of Another

Chapter 2

_One Secret On Top of Another_

Amethyst opened up the door and was shocked to find just how beautiful these Alfea dorms could be. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? Oh, who was she kidding? She knew all to well that her mother wasn't going to let her doing anything fun-oops, I mean _dangerous. _

"So, I was talking to this cute prince from a realm full of love," she could hear a voice saying.

Walking inside, she saw two girls. At first, Amethyst thought witches had snuck in somehow, but then she realized that these _were_ fairies. Is this really how low fairies had sunk to? If so, it was sad.

A girl with short hair colored bright blue glared at the sight of her. "Oh, look, girl, it's a Freshman."

Amethyst gulped. Shouldn't these girls be Freshman too? If not, was she in the wrong dorm? Oh, she hoped to the gods that she wasn't for that'd put her off to a bad start of an already unpleasant seeming school year.

"You're are a Freshman, right?" The other girl with bright green long hair asked. She seemed to be a lot nicer than the other. When Amethyst nodded, she said, "Hey girl, you might not want to be so hard on her. Remember last year?"

"True," the other replied. "Anyway, I'm Lynn-Marie."

"And I'm," the green haired girl added, "Marie-Lynn. I know it sounds weird that our names are so similar, but that's simply because of our realm's culture."

"Where're you from?" Amethyst dared to ask of these sophomore, or maybe senior fairies.

"Mockarius," Marie-Lynn answered. "It's a realm of mocking and imitating. It often happens between friends or from important people, which is what happened to us."

"Yah, I'm Princess Lynn-Marie of Mockarius, and since Marie's parents knew mine when they were growing up, and since both our moms got pregnant about the same time, they decided to name their kids-meaning us-after each other. First was us."

"And then our little brothers." Marie-Lynn added. "Since Lynn-Marie was named first, my bro was named first. His name's Ray Alexander so…"

"Yours is Alexander Ray?" Amethyst finished, looking at Lynn-Marie.

The older fairy nodded. "So, who're you anyway?"

Hesitating, the orange haired girl replied, "I'm Tera, but everyone calls me Amethyst since it's a tradition where I'm from. You can call me Am if you want; my second cousins call me that."

"Where are you from?"

"Well, if we want to be specific, here in Magix. My home realm's Zenith though. I go there every once in a while for a family reunion."

"Well Am, let's hope you don't mind living with us," Lynn-Marie said, stretching.

Giggling, the other girl said, "More specifically: her."

Lynn-Marie glared at her. "Come on, girl, you and I both know that what you said is a contradiction to what you're truly like. You just lie like that so people will like you better because you're the nicer one."

Shrugging, Marie-Lynn replied, "Oh well. So, Am, let me show you to your room. I think you get your own room."

Sure enough, she did. It seemed interesting to know that not only was she staying with older fairies, she also got her own room. Why in the realms would she get such privileges? _Oh, _she realized. _Well, at least my mom can be counted on for something other than torture._

Amethyst looked around in wonder as she walked into her room. The bed had a lovely drape over it and the window showed a lovely view of the forest. She could recall back when her mother would tell her stories about how when she'd look out windows, pixie pets and all other sorts of creatures could be seen either flying or scurrying and scampering around across the woods. If only things like that went on now. Why did things have to change like this?

Finally setting down her suitcases, Amethyst sat upon her bed. It was nice and soft. Looking around, though she knew that this wasn't her ideal place to be at for her fairy training, it wasn't off to a bad start.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't that eventful. Amethyst simply sat in her new dorm's common room and talked with Marie-Lynn and Lynn-Marie. Though their names were complete opposites, she could see quite a few similarities in their personalities. So, it was quite common for people from Mockarius to imitate, even if not purposefully.

They explained that they were sophomores, but since they didn't pass all their classes the previous year, they were forced to take them again at freshman level. Amethyst couldn't help but feel sorry for them, for it'd make it harder for them to graduate since they'd only be at sophomore level in some classes next year when they'd be seniors. And let's not mention the infamous Enchantix final exam.

Amethyst's mother had told her that many of her senior students generally didn't earn their Enchantix, and so if they didn't graduate, they'd just leave and finish their education elsewhere over the summer. This was one of the many reasons why so few people enrolled at this school now. It hadn't been this hard to become a full-fledged fairy once, but now it was nearly impossible.

Stretching her arms behind her head, Marie-Lynn said, "My mom told me once that when the old headmistress was in charge, Magix was in utter chaos. But, it stopped once the 'you-know-who' fairies left."

Amethyst knew she was talking about the six fairies who had once called themselves the Winx Club. What these girls still didn't know was that her mother had been one of them, but hey, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, it's not like it was something to be proud of. Whenever people discussed the Winx Club in town, they often said it with a curse word or two. Why? Amethyst had no idea.

Not everyone was that rude when they recognized her to be related to a Winx girl, but that was only if they knew she was watching, that and because of her mother's status in the realm.

Amethyst wondered why her mother didn't want to talk about it. Sure, those talks had stopped along with everything else, but of all the things to discredit. She and the others had been heroes, yet she acted like her days with them had gotten her a criminal record, which they hadn't. What had happened to change her so greatly?

It was just another secret on top of everything else. The young fairy of technology wished that she wasn't forced to be raised in such an environment. Why couldn't she have lived on Zenith? She knew her mother had been raised in the palace because her parents had been in the court. What was the difference? Her father had been in the court once, but suddenly left. It was if they'd both turned their backs on their old lives. What had given them reason to, and why did they feel like a girl of age sixteen was not ready to know?

"Magix is still like that," Lynn-Marie answered, waving that away. "In fact, it's gotten way worse. My mom told me that back in those days, people were a lot nicer. And, don't forget: It's not _just _Magix. Every realm in the Magical Dimension is going off the deep end because the fairies are turning evil."

"Yah," Amethyst added, though she was surprised by the last statement. Her parents had never told that, but than again, when did they tell her anything? "From what my parents have told me, when they went to school here, the fairies now would be considered the worst at Wicca."

'Wicca', was Wicca Academy for potions and was a witch school, like Cloud Tower. The only difference was that Wicca had the worst reputation when it came to their students since the girls who got accepted there generally were either thrown out of Cloud Tower, or weren't good enough to get accepted there.

"I'd say that's an understatement," Marie-Lynn added. "I'd say the fairies now make the worst villains in the _Omega Dimension _look good."

"Well, they're not _that _bad," Lynn-Marie corrected her. "But they do make fairies everywhere look horrible considering how long ago, fairies were once on the side of good. But now…I don't even know what to say."

Suddenly, Marie's cell phone rang. She answered. "Talk to me." She paused as she waited for response. "Oh, hey Kendra, what's up?" Pause. "No thanks, I need to stay out of trouble. I mean with all the new witches and witches-in-training in town, the last thing I want is to get detention on the first night of school, again."

Lynn-Marie mouthed, "Long story. I'll tell you later," to Amethyst after that word.

Amethyst nodded and signaled that she understood. Who knew just how much she really had to learn about going to school here. It was sad that the headmistress's daughter didn't' know how to survive. Did that make sense? In her case, maybe.

"Talk to you later, bye," Marie-Lynn finished, hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry about that. Just one girl who claims to be my supposed friend but is actually trying to get me expelled. _She's _the reason why Lynn and me have to retake the freshman classes, and trust me, you don't wanna know."

Amethyst took her word for it and instead got out her PDA. Her parents weren't supposed to know she had it since they strictly forbade the use of advanced technology like that. It'd been a gift from Ruby, surprisingly. Though Ruby was nothing but trouble, she owed Amethyst something and she actually stuck to her word, unlike her conniving twin sister Topaz.

"Hey Am, what kind of fairy are you?" Lynn-Marie suddenly asked.

Amethyst shrugged. "Technology; nothing special at all really. My second cousins have cooler powers; the only problem is that they're to dark in energy to transform. So, yah, they're going to Cloud Tower."

"What are they?"

"Ruby's math and Topaz is science. It's weird how it works like that since their mom was a math _and _science fairy."

This made the two girls giggle slightly, and for a second they sounded like what you'd typically expect fairies to be like.

"So, Am, is the headmistress your mom?" Marie-Lynn suddenly asked.

The orange haired girl gasped. Where had that question come from? And she especially didn't expect people to see the similarities so quickly judging on how she looked more like her father, Timmy.

As if reading her mind, Lynn said, "We could tell since we knew your mom, Tecna, was with a guy with orange hair, and your hair color perfectly matches the description we've been given of it."

Blushing, she replied, "Well, you caught me."

"You're definitely not like your folks. From what we've heard, they're quite into techno stuff."

To their shock, she immediately shook her head to that. "They may have been once, but they're nothing like that now. They've pretty much forbidden me from anything that couldn't be found on Earth. But…" She winked. "I have my sources to find a way around their rules."

Amethyst yawned. After checking her watch(and yes: a _watch_. Her parents limited her to technology that was miniscule even on planet Earth), she realized that it was getting quite late. Where had the time gone? When she'd first looked at the time in this room, it'd been one o'clock, not it was after ten.

Sighing, she told the two other girls that she would get some rest. They agreed and she walked into her room. _Well, it's my first night at Alfea. Let's see how this year goes. _And she crawled into bed.

* * *

Tecna was in her office that night as she just couldn't get any rest after getting filled with worry after what she'd officially discovered. What could be done? Who could she tell?

Suddenly, she was startled when a shadowy figure appeared in front of her desk. She gasped at the sight. Could it be…?

As the figure approached her, she calmed herself once she realized who it really was. "Timmy…good, it's just you."

"For now," her husband replied. His expression was grim and his brown eyes didn't have the same spark they usually, but, neither did hers. "I take it you've been made aware yourself?"

She nodded and showed him the evidence. "I don't know what we're going to do Timmy. We had hope on our side last time, but we most certainly don't now. It's not there for anyone; not in the whole Magical Dimension; maybe even the universe."

Back when they'd been young, Timmy normally would try to look on the bright side, but like her, he'd changed and didn't know how to do that any more. However, he could always try his best for it ripped him apart to see his love this discouraged.

Tenderly touching her gentle cheek, he said, "Tecna, it will be alright. We'll find a way. We always have no matter who or what we've been up against. Just trust me, it'll work out."

For a moment, it seemed like he'd soothed her when she stopped and glared at him. "That's what you said…before. How can I trust that now?"

"We have to, it's all we have left or…you know the rest."

"I know," she replied, looking up into his eyes. She embraced her husband, and with her eyes filled with tears, she looked up at him for comfort. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "We have to be strong, for you know who 'they're' after."

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. The next chaper will probably still be a little boring, but don't worry, the action will be coming soon. Anyways..**

**How will Amethyst's year at Alfea go? Who will she meet? Are her new roommates as trustworthy as they seem? What will Tecna and Timmy do about 'them' and who are they?**


	4. Dramatic Changes

Chapter 3

_Dramatic Changes_

The first day of classes couldn't have been any more different than what Amethyst could've expected. She thought that it'd just be a normal day of school(even though she'd been home schooled for her entire life, so she really didn't understand that), homework, and maybe a talk or two with her roommates if they weren't to busy with their own friends. But she couldn't have been any further from the truth.

For starters, her alarm had somehow gotten set for an earlier time than she'd planned, resulting in her being awoken at four in the morning instead of six. That ruined everything since for reasons still unsolved, whenever she got woken up, it was pretty much impossible for her to go back to sleep and not wake up _a lot_ later than she'd planned.

_Great_, she thought to herself, yawning and stretching as she attempted to get out of bed. _Now I'm practically going to be asleep in classes on my first day. What a wonderful start to the year._

She spent the next two hours mostly looking up the most random things she could come up with on the realm wide web, but even that wasn't good enough to satisfy her like it normally did when she woke up extra early. What was up with her today? She paused. Did she _really _just think an unintended pun? She couldn't get any cheesier.

Next, she had to deal with trying to follow her portable map of the school(also one of the things she'd downloaded off the realm wide web. Even with her mother as the school's headmistress she had to get her own map. How wrong is that?), and she wasn't really that good with maps.

To her great relief, though, she did make it to her classes on time. Just, not as quickly as she would've liked since she'd been raised to be pretty much extra early for anything by her parents.

Her first class was transformations. Her mother had told it'd once been taught by a wise old leprechaun named…WizGiz? Yah, she thought that was it. He'd been an amusing man and wasn't as strict as some of the other Alfea professors, and it was part of that reason that made most of the girls like his class a lot better than others, but the same couldn't be said about that class now.

It was now taught by Professor Alabaster and he was not the teacher that the Alfea students generally liked in any way. He gave out a lot of homework and typically gave difficult lessons that everyone usually found hard to follow. Would Amethyst be able to survive his class?

When she'd started listening to the lesson, she immediately understood just why every student hated him. He instantly wanted all the girls in the class to turn themselves into ants, and nobody could attempt anything at all. Of course, that made sense since they were merely Freshman, but this professor didn't tolerate it.

"You call yourselves fairies?" He'd demanded as his semi-long hair nearly coated his eyes as they were narrowed in clear frustration. "You're all at least sixteen and you can't turn yourselves into ants? That's pathetic!"

"Um, professor?" One of the girls that Amethyst now knew was Lizzie asked.

"What?" He asked, trying to calm himself.

"Isn't this a little advanced for us?" She dared to inquire. "I mean, when my mom went here and took this class, she said her first assignment was to change the color of her hair."

He sighed. "Perhaps I am a little hard on you girls. Alright, I want all of you to attempt to change your hair colors. Can you _at least _try that for me?"

They all nodded, afraid of making him angry again. He seemed like the type of man to do scary things when he exploded in fury.

The next few lessons were easier, but Amethyst still wished that there wasn't so much work. It seemed as if every professor gave her twice as much homework as the one before. How could she complete all of this by the next day? It didn't seem possible.

However, she was relieved when classes ended by about one-thirty in the afternoon. Good, she was out a lot earlier than she'd expected, which would give her hopefully enough time to finish her work.

As soon as she started to take a look at all the assignment she'd been given, she knew that this was going to be a very, very, _very _difficult year at Alfea. How had her mother survived three years here? Amethyst wasn't sure if she'd last more than a day.

It was only the first day of real classes and she was already feeling overwhelmed. After a bit of exhaustion from doing a few things of homework, she needed time alone, to think.

_Where could I go? _She asked herself. Magix wasn't exactly the most private city, especially now what with all the people here for school. But, there was always the park. Yes, that would be a good idea. The park it was then.

After exiting the school building, she walked through the woods and into Magix. As she expected, there were a lot more people in town, but that made sense with all the new and returning students to the neighboring schools.

After a moment of walking, someone tapped on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to find a boy about her age looking her in the eyes.

What about him made Amethyst feel such curiosity and fascination that she'd never thought possible? Was it his short strawberry blond hair? His clearly toned body? Or…was she simply caught up by his pleasant smile?

"Hi," he said," his eyes sparkling. "Is this yours?" He held up her PDA.

Blushing, she nodded. "I didn't have any idea I'd dropped it. Thanks." And she took it from him, her cheeks still red.

"So, what're you in town for?" He asked. He seemed to be slightly interested in her. Was it a good thing?

Something told Amethyst it was. Maybe it was just because she most definitely had a crush on him, but something-some-_one_ even-seemed to be telling her to talk to this guy and get to know him.

"Oh, I'm just here for school. You?"

"Well, two reasons," he answered, as they walked together down the streets of Magix. It seemed he was going to the park just like she was. "For one, I'm going to Alpha; you know, the school like Red Fountain, but it's not exactly like it."

"So, you're a specialist?" She asked, her eyes teasing.

He nodded. "That and because my parents are here too since this is my little sister's first year in her fairy training. I'm not surprised they're making such a huge ceremony out of this considering how 'special' she is."

"She's a fairy?" Amethyst suddenly asked. "Well, I'm here for the same reason."

"Wow, what a coincidence. You go to Beta too?" He asked her.

She quickly shook her head. "I'd like to, but my parents don't want me out of their sight, really. So, I go to Alfea."

"They don't want you out of their sight yet they sent you away to school?" He clearly was confused.

"Not really. A: We live in Magix. B: My mom's the headmistress." She finished, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh. Wow, you've got it rough. I don't think I'd be able to survive living like that."

She shrugged. "I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm Tera, but you can call me Amethyst-Am even if you want. And you are?"

He smiled at her again. "I'm Connor. Nice to meet you Amethyst. So, this your first year 'off on your own'?"

"Yep, and I actually feel like I have a little freedom, plus I get the privilege of sharing a dorm with sophomores instead of other Freshman."

"I see you're mom helped out a little."

"Yah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Probably the first cool thing she's ever done in her whole life."

Connor laughed. "You're quite a lot different than other fairies I've met, you know Amethyst?"

She turned to him, interested. "Why do you say that? Is it because I'm not evil?"

"That and because you don't seem all girly and such like the fairies we have back where I'm from. Especially like my little 'sis sometimes."

"Is that a good thing?"

He smiled even bigger than he had been before. "That's not just a good thing, Am, it's a great thing."

She giggled nervously as he seemed to be getting closer to her face. Could this be? Has her first kiss finally arrived? In her head, she was thanking anyone she could think of that Connor didn't go to Red Fountain; her mother couldn't stop her now unless she said specifically, 'You are not allowed to date Connor'.

And she wouldn't as long as Amethyst didn't let her find out. But, before then she'd have to first find out if they could have a decent relationship. She hoped that he wouldn't get tired of her to quickly, but it may happen since she'd never had a boyfriend before, while it was quite clear that being as nice of a guy as Connor was, he surely must've had experience in dating.

But the moment was suddenly ruined when a loud beeping sound was heard. Connor blushed and pulled out a pager. "Sorry," he quickly apologized seeing as how they'd now arrived at the park. "I gotta go. My mom wants me at Beta ASAP. You mind?"

She shook her head. "Duty calls."

He was about to leave when he turned back to her. "Hey Am, mind giving me your number?"

She didn't have a problem with that at all. She gave it to him, took his, and said goodbye.

"Catch you later Amethyst," he waved and he was gone, leaving Amethyst head over heels.

* * *

Timmy was frantic. After the news he'd discovered had officially been confirmed by his wife, he was terrified. What would happen? Okay, that was a stupid question. He knew what would happen. What he was afraid of was what would happen afterwards, that is, it there was an after.

His wife was even more stressed than he himself was. But, considering how she had her school to think about, she was able to pull herself together-for the time being. And the worry just increased as she thought more and more about who 'they' were after and about…those days.

_Maybe I made a mistake all those years ago. Should…should I have reacted differently?_

* * *

Connor was bored to death as he walked back into Beta. Why him? He'd just met one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever come into contact with and his mother just _had _to ruin moment by interrupting. And, as usual, it had to do with _her._

Sure, he loved his little sister as any older brother should, but, as most, found her to be quite annoying at times. It didn't help he wasn't at all to fond with her obvious dislike of him. What had he done to get her upset? But, he didn't do anything was the answer to that. She merely was just like this.

He walked back in to find his sister standing there, and her best friend was also there with her. The two had been inseparable since birth, just as their own mothers had been.

"Where've you been?" His sister demanded, her reddish blond hair nearly reaching the bottom of her back.

"At the park," he answered, trying not to give away to much information to her. He knew if she found out why he'd been there, Mom would find out, which would most definitely screw him over.

"The park?" His sister's good friend asked. Her honey eyes and chestnut brown hair both were shiny and attractive. She _was _a very pretty girl, but generally her personality didn't match her looks.

"Yes," Connor replied. "You got a problem with it Sol?"

She nodded. "The park is generally a place in Magix where guys and girls talk before they start dating. I should know, for I met my own boyfriend there."

He gasped. She had him there. Why did she have to be so smart? "Well… I was just helping somebody get there thing back; they dropped it, walking."

"And then you two both went to the park together, correct?"

He sighed. He might as well tell them. His mother was going to find out anyway, but before he could utter a single word, his mother's own voice was heard. "Connor, where are you?"

"I'm in here, Mom!" He replied, sighing.

"Good!" His mother replied as the footsteps from her very much pricy high heeled shoes could be heard clicking down the hallway. Finally, she came into the room.

Her bright red hair looked shiny as always as she glared defiantly at her son. "Prince Connor, where have you been?"

"Park," he replied.

"With a girl, I presume?" When he didn't answer, she added, "Well, looks like you've been finding yourself a fiancé after all. Who is she, son?"

"Some girl," he said, not in the least happy that he had to go through this _again. _It happened every time he even did so much as to _look _at a girl.

She glared. "Mind me, Connor, or else you'll shame your kingdom."

"Like I care!" He shouted back. He pointed to his sister. "Look at her! She's a princess of two-not one, _two-_kingdoms and she gets everything she wants! You say you don't play favorites, but it's quite clear that you do. You don't care about her life, yet when something happens to me, _everyone in the Magical Dimension _has to hear about it! And you know what, Mom?"

She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say to that, anyway?

Not waiting for her to answer, he said, "I've had it!" And he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this one was pretty boring. I promise, next chapter something will happen. Anyway....**

**Who _is _Connor? Will Tecna and Timmy allow Amethyst to ever find out the answer to that question herself? What will happen next ? **


	5. Remnants of the Past

Chapter 4

_Remnants of the Past _

When Amethyst had finally sucked it up to realize that for the first time ever, a guy had asked for her number, she knew that she had to get going. There was no way she was going to finish her last few class assignments if she didn't hurry up and get going.

But, before she could even leave, suddenly a foggy haze filled her eyes. It was dark gray and misty, as if her eyes were filling with tears. Something was happening, and even though she didn't know what, it surely wasn't good.

Out of nowhere, Amethyst could tell that there were dozens of creatures coming out into the park. What were these things? They were strange, animalistic beings, and they seemed to want to eat her.

Due to instinct, the young fairy of technology decided that if there ever was a time to transform, now would be a good time. So, quickly, she transformed herself into her winx.

As she did a small twirl, sparkles of glitter spiraled around her body as she continued to move in a graceful motion. After a moment, the glitter was replaced with a short violet midriff top, miniskirt, and white tights. On her feet were short high-heeled boots and her hair was in a high ponytail. After her clothes had appeared, her short, crystal wings grew out of her back as she posed.

After she'd changed into her fairy form, she gasped. It seemed that in only a matter of minutes, these monsters had multiplied themselves from dozens to maybe even hundreds. What could she do? She was only a Freshman; she didn't even have a Charmix. What made it worse was that she was all alone.

She did her best, using all the power she had to try to take them down, but all they did was absorb her magic and send it back at her ten times as more damaging. There was no hope.

_I guess I'm through. This is sad. It'll be all over the Magix News: 'Daughter of the Winx Club can't even save herself from a few monsters'._

Suddenly, within herself she felt…cold. What was this? Magix was summer year-round and it rarely ever rained. How could she feel so chilly? Unless…maybe someone with powers over ice was near?

As tears formed in her eyes, Amethyst was knocked down on the ground. Before losing consciousness entirely, she thought she could something hear something through her thoughts tell her, "You're finished."

* * *

Tecna was completely overwhelmed. There was so much to do at Alfea, that she'd almost forgotten about _them. _What was she going to do? It was undeniable that they'd strike and soon.

Out of a nowhere came a burning sensation internally. It was cold and painful and yet it felt like…Amethyst. Her eyes widened at that revelation. That could only mean one thing: Amethyst was in trouble, and she had to get to her, _now_.

* * *

Connor walked to Alfea, grumbling the whole way. His mother just wouldn't stop, would she? _Of course not_, he answered himself, _she's to busy with her _perfect _child to worry about me. And when she does, it's always 'You did this' or 'You did that'. _

He began to kick the rubble on the ground. Hopefully Amethyst wouldn't mind if he went to see her. Sure, from what he could tell, she'd been incredibly overwhelmed. It wasn't surprising, for he'd felt the same way last year when he'd started over at Alpha. She'd get to used to it, maybe even learn to like it.

By the time he'd reached Alfea, coming outside stood who he immediately recognized as the school's headmistress, except, she'd transformed into her fairy form. Connor knew that Mrs. Tecna was a Jewelix fairy, but he'd never actually gotten the opportunity to see her in that form, so it was quite mesmerizing to him.

Snapping out of it, he realized that she appeared very worried, anxious even. What had happened?

"Headmistress," he asked her, as he could tell the woman was near tears. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my daughter, Amethyst, is being hurt, and I don't know where," she replied as a tear went down her cheek. She let out a small sob.

"Amethyst?" He gasped. "She's hurt?" That instantly made him fill with rage. Who would do such a thing to poor, innocent, sixteen-year-old fairy? Whomever it was that had done this would pay. He would see to it.

Tecna nodded. "I can feel it. She's been there for about an hour. I just wish I knew where she was."

Suddenly, Connor got an idea. "I've seen her within the last two hours. She and I were at the park. Maybe she's still there."

If it hadn't been for her daughter's safety, Tecna would've freaked out. She'd told her daughter many times in the past to stay away from boys, _especially _when they're in Magix. Part of it was for a good reason, yet another part was not.

Ignoring this, she said, "At the park? Come with me and show me."

Connor knew better than to not follow her order, and he wouldn't have anyway with Amethyst's life on the line.

Using her powers, Tecna teleported them to the park. In their minds, they both wondered, _But when we get there, will it be to late?_

* * *

The park had changed so much. Just only two hours or so before, it'd been bright and sunny as usual, but now, it was a dark and dreary place. The sky was pitch black, and the trees were hidden within the ominous shadows.

Connor gulped. Well, one thing was for sure, from what Tecna told him, Amethyst was here alright, but would she _be _alright?

At first, neither of them noticed the monsters, but then Connor felt a painful sensation on his foot.

Using her magic, Tecna revealed the beast. She gasped. Hitting it quickly, it dissolved her magic powers instantly. Her eyes grew wide. She hadn't seen something with this kind of power since…_oh my._

"Mrs. Tecna, what are these things?" The specialist asked, taking out the one gadget he carried with him everywhere: an sword that could change to be pocketed.

She didn't answer at first. The middle-aged fairy was to caught up within her thoughts. Where was Amethyst? Was she okay? What had those _vile devils _done to her?

But, when he asked the question again, she said, "They're anti-magical gargoyles. I encountered some many years ago. Except, they weren't nearly _this _powerful."

Connor cringed. If Alfea's headmistress seemed worried about these things, then they weren't the easiest things to take down. Who could've sent them? He'd ask Tecna again, but she seemed to still be in a daze.

He sighed. Grasping his sword, he began to cut through the hideous beasts with only one goal in his mind: find Amethyst.

It was only a few short minutes later that everything that had happened before began to come back to Tecna as if it had only been a second before. She recalled the battles, the trials, and most of the all, the betrayal.

Growing enraged, she flew higher into the sky and tried to summon all the power she could to find her daughter. She must've been knocked unconscious by now. That would make it harder to find her, but Tecna knew that even if it took her days, she wouldn't give up, ever.

The burning sensation came back, yet it felt different somehow, as if it were a warmth. Then, she knew for sure where her little girl had to be.

Sure enough, lying on the cold ground was the fairy herself. Her winx outfit seemed to be partially torn; that was a bad sign. This meant that those gargoyles had somehow not only effected her health, but her powers.

Her eyes filling with tears again, the headmistress approached her daughter. Getting just close enough, she examined her. It wasn't as bad as she'd expected but not good either. There was only one option to heal her, and Tecna wasn't sure if it would do more than a little bit of good, but she had to try.

Quickly, the pink haired woman removed her fairy dust pendent from her necklace and opened it. Carefully, she shook the bottle and the healing powder began to sprinkle down like snow onto her daughter's wounded body.

Charging through came Connor. He appeared to be worried as he came to watch Tecna attempt to help the poor girl. He was concerned. Would she be okay? How had those…_things_ hurt her so badly?

Once she'd finished, Tecna put her fairy dust back at her necklace and waited momentarily. _Please work. _She begged, looking up into the sky, but it showed no moon or stars. (Well, actually it was only about four o'clock in the afternoon, so of course there no stars, but it'd been dark out since Tecna and Connor had left Alfea, so they didn't notice the time.)

To their great relief, Amethyst began to glow a bright green color and suddenly, she woke up again, breathing heavily. Her aqua eyes opened and she looked around. "What happened?" She asked, staring at them. Suddenly, she realized who was looking her in the face. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Tecna frowned. "You got attacked, right honey?"

Slowly, the young girl nodded. "B-but how did you know?"

Her mother hesitated. How could she explain without giving away to much of the past? She wanted to just forget about hiding things, but after so long of keeping secrets, she wasn't sure if her little girl would be able to handle the truth.

"I got word from this young man right here," she finally said, pointing to Connor. "Isn't that right?"

Catching on, Connor nodded. "I hope you're okay now, Am."

She sighed. "For the most part, I think so. And yet, I feel…drained somehow. Mom, what did those things do to me?"

Sighing again, her mother answered, "They've not only temporarily drained your winx, sweetheart, I think they've also…altered it somehow. I don't know what they did, but it wasn't at all for a good purpose."

Amethyst began to sniffle, trying not to cry. Why, why did this have to happen to her of all people? Couldn't she just have a normal life?

"We should get out of here," Tecna said. Summoning her powers, she used a simple spell and took them to Alfea. Connor could call his school and parents in the office while Amethyst would be taken to the infirmary.

Faintly, in the shadows, words were spoken, "They may think they've won, but they're wrong, and greatly."

* * *

Nurse Ofelia, the one person who still worked at Alfea from Tecna's time of going to the school, said Amethyst needed to stay there for the night and maybe for a little while in the morning, but then she'd be as good as new. Her parents sighed of relief. Timmy had gotten as fast to the school as he could as soon as his wife had called.

"I'll see you later honey," Timmy said, kissing his daughter's cheek. "Just get better."

"Okay Dad," she replied, embarrassed. Did he _have_ to kiss her like that? She wasn't a little kid anymore.

The former specialist chuckled. He knew exactly how his daughter was feeling. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to become the kind of parent like this, and what did he do? He did just that. Well, he had a good reason…at least, he thought it was a good reason.

"Bye Am," Tecna waved, leaving the nurse's office. Walking with her husband, she looked upset. "I feel so beyond horrible to know that I partially did this to her Timmy. What are we going to do? You know what this means. It's over if I don't…" She trailed off, staring at the floor.

He touched her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. It seemed like in just two days, his wife had gone from calm-well, if you'd call it that-to a complete wreck. Would she ever go back to herself? But, then again, she hadn't been herself in over ten years. What had happened to the logical, intelligent, and funny girl he'd known in high school? Even though he knew the reason as he'd witnessed it himself, he still didn't believe that so much had changed.

"Gem," he said.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I love you, I just wanted you to know that." He said, embracing her.

She hugged him back. "I love you too, Timmy."

* * *

Connor felt beyond relieved to be back at his dorm at Alpha. His roommate, Edwin, snickered at the sight of him.

"Where've you been? I would think a prince would know better than to just disappear when his parents are in town."

"For your information Ed, I was with Headmistress Tecna, helping her find her daughter."

Edwin gasped. "You? You were helping the Alfea headmistress? What were you doing over there?"

"We were looking for the same person, so we helped rescue her from some monsters at the park," the red haired boy replied. Since when did he get so curious?

Edwin grinned. "So, you were looking for an Alfea fairy?"

Connor froze. He hated when his roommate was right. If his sister ever heard about this one, he'd never live it down because then she'd tell her fairy friends and his parents. "Maybe."

"Well, let's hope your mom doesn't hear about this." The dark haired boy replied, taking out one of his textbooks.

"That's it?" Connor asked sarcastically. "No investigation or anything?"

"Not today. I'm not in the mood. I'll let you off the hook about it for now, but promise me this Connor: If you think she's the one, don't hesitate to get to know her as best as you can. You don't want her to end up like _you-know-who_."

He sighed at the mention of his last girlfriend. Her name had been Linda, and she'd been the princess of Point, the realm of lines. She'd seemed be nice, but it turns out she'd been nothing but a jerk. Connor found that out just before their parents were going to set an arranged marriage for them.

Whenever he recalled that _she_ had almost become his bride made him not want to go anywhere near girls. Considering the fact he just found someone else, what? Six months after Linda? Edwin was right. He needed to learn something about Amethyst before they got serious.

"Alright man, I won't." But, on the inside, something told him that Amethyst was someone he could trust.


	6. Memories Better off Forgotten

Chapter 5

_Memories Better off Forgotten_

Tecna wasn't sure when Timmy suggested that she take a day or two off from Alfea and let Ms. Eliza handle it. She'd argued that it was imperative she stay, especially with what was happening in Magix.

She was right about that. For the fifth-or was it sixth?-time in twenty to twenty-five years, Magix was beginning to one again, fall apart. Besides the park, a few select areas were also under siege of gargoyles as more and more damage was caused.

Students from Red Fountain were being sent on mission to attempt to fight them off. Tecna had refused to send any of her girls for the danger to do great because of the beasts' ability to absorb magic.

"Tecna, you need a break. You've been a nervous wreck for the past few days." Her husband had told her.

"Yes, but who wouldn't be? You know what kind of position I'm in," she'd replied.

"All the more reason for you to relax. It's no doing your or Alfea any good if you're constantly on the verge of a panic attack, now is it?"

Tecna shook her head. Sometimes she wished she hadn't married such an intelligent man. Why had she, anyway? But then she was reminded of all the wonderful times they'd had; the times that had happened when things were still the same.

Finally, she gave in. "All right, but just for one day."

He smiled. "As long as you're taking _some _time to relax, it's fine with me."

So, that day she told her vice-headmistress the news and made sure she left everything the way she wanted it. Eliza could handle the rest.

She knew that Amethyst would be back in school today. Her daughter must be very busy with all her assignments to catch up on. And, in just a few more days was the annual first dance of the year.

In the years she'd been headmistress, Tecna had made a few changes about the event. One was that it took place later than it once had. This would no only give the students more time to find dresses, but it'd give the faculty more time to make sure the ballroom was decorated.

Also, unlike when Tecna herself had been a student, students from Beta and Alpha as well as Red Fountain attended. She truly disliked the alternate fairy and specialist schools, but she knew it would be wise to keep an alliance with such well populated schools, which could be very useful during a time like this.

Her housed was just as she had left it. Small, cozy, and well…homey. There was just no other way to put it. Though she seldom visited because of her occupation, she knew Timmy kept it just the way she wanted it.

The first thing she did when she walked inside was hug her husband. She hadn't been _this_ in need of comfort in a long time, and it was for a similar reason before.

Once they'd settled down in the living room area, Tecna tried her best to just relax. Her husband was willing to do whatever it took to her have his love back to her normal, pleasant self.

Her got her a cup of her favorite tea and gave her just as much sugar as she liked, but even that was to no avail.(Normally tea would help her just enjoy the moment. Today she wasn't.)

After a while, he said, "So, Tecna, how's work?"

"Going well enough," she replied, looking down. She took another sip of her tea, which was chamomile. "I just wish trouble didn't _always _come back to this town."

"I hear you," Timmy agreed. "There hasn't been 'peace' in Magix since you were a freshman in high school. That's not fair to you."

"You either."

Though her answers were short, it was good that he could get her talking about something other than involving the trouble in the universe, for it seemed that the topic _always _ended up going back to that no matter what he said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the teal eyed fairy said, standing from her chair. She got up and went to the front door. After opening it, she gasped.

* * *

(Flashback)

_A few minutes earlier…._

_"You think she'll recognize us?" The man asked his wife as they approached the small house._

_"Of course she will," she replied. "We haven't changed all that much, have we?"_

_He shook his head in reply. They walked closer until they'd reached the front door. "Well, here goes. Want a kiss for good luck?"_

_Smiling, she nodded. Then she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. She momentarily blushed. This reminded her of when they'd still be dating. Those had been the days._

_Back to the situation at hand, they turned their attention back to the door._

_Carefully, the woman rang the doorbell._

(End flashback)

* * *

"Timmy!" Tecna called. "Can you come here please?"

"Coming," he replied. What was bothering her now? But as soon as he'd reached the front door, he understood.

Standing in the doorway were two people: One a man, the other, his wife. One had blond hair, the other, bright red. The only problem was that he knew who these people were, and they weren't people that he wanted to see.

"Bloom?" Timmy gasped. "Sky? Is that you?"

They both nodded.

Timmy gasped. It was them alright. Sure, they looked a lot older, but then again, so did he and Tecna. They were all close to forty now; they weren't the same kids that they'd once been.

"Hey Timmy," Sky said. "It's been a long time."

"I'll say." The other man replied.

After a moment of staring, Tecna suddenly snapped out of it. One she knew who was in front of her, her expression grew vicious. "What in the realms are _you_ doing here?" She demanded.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood," Bloom said innocently.

"And we thought: Hey, it's been twelve years! Why not pay a visit to our old friends from high school?" Sky added.

"Maybe because I told you to stay away from me, my school, my house, or _my daughter_!" The fairy of technology shouted.

"Tecna, why are you so against us?" The red haired woman asked.

Tecna glared. "Oh, don't play innocent with me. You know perfectly why."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bloom argued.

"On the contrary. I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. I'm warning you two, if you don't get out of my house, I _will_ call the police!"

"On what grounds?" Bloom smirked. "We haven't done anything to you."

"Not today," the pink haired woman admitted. "But that doesn't mean I forgot what you did! That is unforgivable. Last chance, Bloom."

"You're just teasing," the fairy of the Dragon Fire said.

"Oh, am I?" With a quick snap of her fingers, she made a cell phone appear.

"Well, it was nice visiting," Sky said. Facing his wife, he added, "Come on, Bloom, let's go."

Timmy shut the door and gasped when he turned around to look at his wife.

She'd gone from pure fury to despair and sadness in a matter of seconds. But he knew what had upset her, so he put his arms around her. Wiping her tears, her kissed her soft cheek.

Tecna looked up at her husband, tears spilling from her shining aqua eyes. "Timmy, how do you always know how to properly comfort me?"

"Two reasons," he replied. "The first is that I've know you for over twenty years."

"And the second?"

Getting closer to her face, he answered, "Because I love you, that's why."

* * *

Walking with his wife, Sky said, "Well, that went a lot better than expected."

"Definitely," Bloom agreed as she gazed off into space.

"Honey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He stopped walking, as did she. "Well, ever since we left Timmy and Tecna's house, you've just been daydreaming."

"Sorry," she apologized. "You know, I'm surprised that Tecna _didn't _call the cops today."

"Well, even then she seemed quite made at you. What would you have done to make her that angry?"

The Eraklyon queen shrugged. "I don't know. It happened so long ago, I barely remember anything from my teens and twenties."

Sky accepted that and started walking ahead again.

When he'd walked off, Bloom silently sighed. That had been a lie. She knew all to well what Tecna had been talking about. Just recalling it made her feel guilty beyond belief.

To herself, she whispered, "What he doesn't know is that because of me and the Winx girls, Tecna's daughter was almost killed."

* * *

**I bet now you're _really _wondering what's going on, right? Well, for the next chapter, it'll be longer than usual because it's the annual first dance at Alfea and I've got a lot planned for it. To think about:**

**Who is trying to take over the universe? What do they want? How did the Winx girls betray Tecna? Why? What will happen at the dance?**


	7. Exposing the Past

Chapter 6 : _"Exposing the Past" _

From: "Amethyst'

To: "Prince Connor"

_Hey Connor, it's me, Am!_

_Can you believe that the big dance is tonight? I can't. It is going to be interesting, isn't it? All the people from all these Magix schools. I've picked out the perfect dress at last, thankfully. You should be happy you go to specialist school, Connor; you just have to wear your uniform. Those of us going to Beta and Alfea have to actually make sure that we wear the best outfit._

_Thanks for helping me out...you know. If you hadn't come with my mom, I would've been toast, and then my dad would probably have a heart attack. But, hey, that's expected of an overprotective parent, right? _

_Well, I gotta go. Lynn-Marie(roommate) wants to help me with my dress. See you tonight!_

_Amethyst_

Connor read over the email several times. She seemed to be so...different than other girls he'd met, especially fairies. Though, honestly, it wasn't really a fair comparison since the only fairies he really knew were his sister, Ember, and her close circle of friends.

Sighing, he thought about his parents and how much his mother would disapprove of him dating an Alfea fairy. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he'd been little, his mother always spoke so low of Alfea. What had made her think this? Connor knew enough that his own mother had been a graduate of Alfea herself. Something about it just didn't feel right to her anymore. What?

He turned his attention back to the dance. There would lots of people there and good music too. But, would he enjoy it? He wasn't sure. He hadn't went to the event last year; his parents had forbade it; or, his mother at least had. What was her problem with Alfea? Whenever he'd asked, the only response she'd give him was "It's just not a good place to me," and that would be that.

The only reason he had permission this time around was because after a great deal of persuading, his father had convinced his mother to let him go. It was the least they could do now that their son was proving to be just as much of a hero as his own parents had been. Connor didn't understand that though. What did they mean by _hero_? His mother was a fairy.

He checked the time on his PHA(personal hero's assisant. It was about twenty times as advanced as those that had been around went his dad had been a specialist). It was quarter after four. Well, that was it. The dance started at six o'clock. Sighing, he went to begin getting ready.

* * *

"Okay, you can look now!" Lynn-Marie said, smiling as she put a mirror in front of the younger girl.

Amethyst gasped. She had never in her life thought she could look so beautiful. But...would Connor think the same? She froze. Was she _really _thinking about Connor's opinion over her own? _Wow_, she thought. _The things crushes do to people._

"Thanks, Lynn," the orange aired fairy smiled. "It's about time you get ready yourself."

"No prob' Am." The fairy of mirroring replied, waving as she walked back to her own room.

Finally alone again, the fairy of technology took another look at herself in the mirror. This was one of the few times in her life she thought she looked like her mother. Most people always said she looked exactly like her father except for her eyes. But today, if she had pink hair, most people may assume her mother had gone back to being sixteen again.

She looked down at her gown. It really was the perfect dress. It was bright baby pink laced with silver stars all across. The sleeves were short and decorated at the ends, and the bottom of the dress was like that of a skirt. It'd been a present from her mother, shockingly. Just the day before sitting at her doorstep was a box, and after reading the card, inside she found the dress. Why had her mother taken the time to buy something like this? From what Amethyst knew about Tecna, she generally avoided shopping at all cost, and this was even more when it invovled shopping in Magix. It was just another secret that she'd probably never find the answer to.

Checking the clock, she knew that it was about time she hurry. The dance was to begin in only about twenty minutes more. She yawned, still tired from getting up so early. She walked over to her window and watched in awe at the sun as it was setting in the sky.

"It's time," she said aloud. "The games have begun."

* * *

The spacecrafts of the other schools landed on Alfea grounds at six o'clock sharp, right on time. All the students got out and filed down to the doors of Alfea, waiting for further instructions. Outside came the headmistress herself, looking extra special that night.

"Welcome to Alfea," she greeted politely nodding to the other professors, headmasters, and headmistresses. "I thank you all for attending our first dance of the year tonight. Students, follow your professors as they will show you to the ballroom. Have a good time!" And she went back inside, with a red haired man some guessed was her husband.

Following her orders, the school leaders began to lead their students into the great building of Alfea School for Fairies. Even though some had been there once or several times, it was always wonderful to get a chance to see inside of it once more.

For those that had previously visited, the pink school building was just like it had been before. The walls were spotless, as were the floors, and not a pupil could be seen as they walked through the halls.

At last, they made it to the ballroom. The Alfea fairies would come in a bit later as tradition stated, so they all go themselves comfortable whether it have been getting refresments, dancing, or getting better acquainted with students of the other schools.

Suddenly, Mrs. Tecna smiled as she had attention and announced, "Presenting my students."

All eyes turned to the door as each fairy stepped inside, walking poised into the room, all dressed elegantly in their colorful ballgowns.

* * *

Amethyst walked carefully into the ballroom. Smiling, she admired what the faculty had prepared for the event. They'd done very well in the choices of music. She was naturally shy, a characteristic that had been in her parents when they'd been her age, so it wasn't exactly pleasing for her to have every eye in the room on her. But, at last, she'd settled down and began to look for Connor.

It wasn't hard to find him since every school had a distinct way of dressing: The Red Fountain specialists wore their classic uniforms that had been around for generations now; the Alpha students' were similar except they were red with black boots; the Alfea fairies' gowns all were in bright colors and went down to their ankles; the Betas all shorter, more darkly colored dress with extra high heels.

Once she'd caught on, she looked for a guy in the Alpha uniform with red hair and instantly had located him. Surprisingly, he was alone, and seemed to be content in that. Well, that is until he'd realized she was standing by him.

"Oh, hey Am," he said, trying to put on an act, but the fairy of technology could easily tell that he was happy to see her. "You look pretty tonight."

She blushed. "Really? You think so?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

Just when he was going to ask her to dance, to his chagrin, six people approached them, and to Connor, they were much to familiar.

One was his sister. She smiled in her wicked way. "So, bro, this is the fairy you saved at the park?"

He nodded, trying not to show emotion for he knew she'd use it against him later. "Yah."

"Connor," Amethsyst asked, "who are these people?"

"That," he said, pointing to his sister, "is my little sister, Ember. The girls are her friends and that guy's Chord."

The boy he introduced as Chord had pale skin and purple hair. He smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said politely, though he normally wasn't known to be.

Ember turned to Amethyst. "These are my best friends."

A girl with brown hair smiled. "I'm Solaris, princess of Solaria." She frowned. "I hate my name. It's so lame. If you don't mind, call me Sol."

"Pleasure to introduced," Amethyst said. _Solaria...Why does that sound so familiar?_

Another girl with shorter cut black hair and green eyes said, "I'm Daffodil. I"m from Linphea."

Ember pointed to a shy girl with royal blue hair. "That's Symphony. She's Chord's twin brother and they're both from Melody."

Another girl who had brown hair and darkly tanned skin said, "I'm Princess Brandi of Tides. My older brother Ophir can found around here somewhere." She finished, lookig around the large room.

"Finally, since I'm sure Connor didn't tell you, we're from Eraklyon. He's the prince, but I'm princess of Eraklyon _and_the planet Sparx since I'm the keeper of the Dragon Fire, like my mom." Ember beamed.

This conversation was confusing Amethyst. For one thing, why did all these peoples' names and home realms sound so familiar? Plus, there was something else. "If you guys are allfrom so many different realms, how do you know each other so well?"

"Our parents all knew each other when they went to school here," Chord answered. "And so they wanted the same for all of us. This was extra for our moms since they said that they all were kind of a group, but they never told us about it."

_That sounds way to familiar_, the orange haired fairy thought. _I wonder if there's a connetion somewhere in here. Oh well. I'll think about this again later. Now, it's time to enjoy the dance._

"And you are?" Daffodil asked her.

"Tera," the aqua eyed girl responded. "But, I'm known as Amethyst or Am."

"Well, it's nice meeting you," Ember said fakely. "So, where're you from?"

"Zenith. But I grew up and live right here in Magix."

Shock went across all their faces except for Connor's.

"Why'd you live here? Magix isn't exactly a safe place to be raised in," Symphony pointed out, snapping her fingers as she softly hummed a tune.

"Tell that to my parents. They're that way with everything."

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," Solaris, or Sol, grinned. "My parents are pretty cool."

"A little to much for your own good," Brandi smirked as Sympony and Daffodil laughed.

Amethyst stopped listening to their conversation. Something didn't feel right. She knew from her mother that a fairy can sense danger at any time, and she knew that right now, that was exactly it. But...what was it? Were more of the creatures she'd seen before going to come in? Was there a storm?

"Hey Am?" Connor asked. "You okay?"

She nodded when she realized the other as walked away. _Good. I wonder how Connor can put up with them, especially that 'witch' Ember._ Facing the red haired boy, she felt more at ease. There was something about him that she liked. She was yet to find out, for she knew that logic or calculations could never give her that answer, but she was perfectly fine with that.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to ask me to dance?" She joked after they'd watched each other in silence for a few minutes.

His eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "You're definitely not like most fairies. And," he held up his finger, "that is _for sure _a good thing." He held out his hand for her. "May I have this dance with such a lovely lady?"

Keeping up the game, she nodded, took it, and replied, "Yes you may."

* * *

Tecna and Timmy were sitting together. Tecna felt so strange that even after being married so long, she was still nervous when being around him. She looked around and spotted Amethyst dancing with the boy that had helped her save him. Even though she normally didn't approve of the idea of her daughter dating, she'd live with him since he didn't go to Red Fountain and seemed like a good kid.

She knew he was actually. Professor Artemis at Alpha had told her many good things about Connor. If anyone was going to be with her daughter, it might as well be him. Sure, she didn't like knowing he was related to Bloom and Sky, but hey, she'd live with it. At least her old friends knew how to raise a good son.

Her husband turned to her. "How are you Gem?" he asked, using her old nickname.

She smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

He returned to smile. "Same." He looked out and seemed to be watching the same couple as she had been. "Who would've thought our daughter would end up with another child of the Winx Club?"

"Not me," she admitted. But her small smile disappeared when she felt the cold sensation again. Only, this time it didn't feel like her daughter. It was just...cold. That was an even worse sign. _Not here. _She thought, shaking her head. _Not now._

* * *

Since Tecna and Amethyst were the only ones who had had the feeling, it caught everyone else off guard when the doors to the big room burst open. Every head turned to see who it was. Many faces turned sour at the sight.

"Witches," some said. "What are they doing here? No witches are allowed at this dance." Others added.

Amethyst sighed as soon as she saw the witches run inside and immediately began to cause havoc. Some messed with the music, others attacked people, and some of the witches began to torment those they recognized.

That very thing happened when two of the witches walked over to the aqua eyed girl and smirked.

"Wow Am," the dark fairy, Topaz, said, "for once you actually look like a pixie."

When Connor was about to tell her to go away, Amethyst stopped him. "Let me handle this," she whispered in his ear. Though it was clear he was frustrated, he did what she said and backed off.

"Takes one to know one," Amethyst smirked, making both girls frown.

"I hate you," Ruby said, her eyes turning dark.

The fairy of technology waved that away. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Didn't Ms. Lucy ban any of her students from ruining this dance?"

Topaz shrugged at that. "You don't expect us to follow the rules, do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't think such behavior to come from the princesses of Zenith. I'm sure you wouldn't want Aunt Crystal to get a letter explaining that her two daughters have been making a mockery of her kingdom with all the trouble they caused at Alfea's dance."

Topaz glared. "You wouldn't."

Smirking, Amethyst replied, "Try me." She paused. "Alright, here's the deal: You two leave and take your witch friends with you and Aunt Crystal doesn't hear about this."

"What's in it for you?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, you just agree to not bug me for the rest of the year. Deal?"

After a long pause, Topaz said, "Deal." Both she and her sister walked away, along with the rest of the witches. In just a few minutes, they'd all left the school building and the dance could continue.

Connor ran up to her. "Wow Am, that was awesome. It's like you knew them."

Bitterly, she spat, "Sadly, I do. They're my second cousins. Whenever I'd go back to Zenith for a family reunion, I was forced to deal with them. So, I had to learn how to get them to do what I want with a little blackmailing."

"Impressive," he complimented. "Now, we have a dance to finish, don't we?"

She nodded. "Let's."

* * *

Finally, the dance had ended. All the guests went back to their schools, and the Alfea students were sent to their dorms. For just about everyone, this dance had went just as well as they had hoped.

Late that night, Tecna began to think about the cold feeling. She knew it'd come from _them_. They were trying to contact her, get her alone. She knew that her only option of saving the universe was to give up her life, but how?

There were so many answers to that question, and a majority were horrifying. She knew Timmy didn't like it when she talked about it, for she knew it'd break his heart if she died at such a young age.

A bright green light emulated from the bracelet that still sat upon her desk. She picked up and a face appeared in front of it. "Icy," she said, glaring. "What do you want?"

"The time is approaching Tecna," she said wickedly. "And we're going to win either way. The choice is yours."

"You'll never win!" She shouted back. "You never have!"

"But we will now. You know how powerful our army has become," the witch grinned. "You've got a week to decide, or else I'll make it for you." She was about to go when she turned back to Tecna. "Oh, and Tecna..."

"What?" She demanded.

"Darcy says she's looking forward to when you're finally out of the way, as a nerd should be."

Tecna threw the jewelry at the wall. Tears came from her eyes as she screamed quietly. _This is to hard. How will I choose? Who can I turn to?_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I know this chapter isn't as long as I said it was going to be and I'm sorry for that(my computer got infected by a virus so I couldn't access the word document and had to type this on my sister's laptop), but here it is. So, now I'm finally starting to reveal a little. Kudos to ChrisJan34 for figuring out who _they _are. Anyway...**

**Why do the other Winx kids not know about how their mothers were the great Winx Club? Will Amethyst figure it out? Will Ruby and Topaz keep to their word? Why are the witches after Tecna specifically and not Bloom or Ember?**


	8. Secrets Kept Bonds Broken

Chapter 7

_Secrets Kept; Bonds Broken_

"Hideous," Solaris replied, watching her best friend try on yet _another _outfit.

Ember glared at her. "You said that about the last three things I've tried on! Can you please help me out Sol?"

Solaris looked up at her, clearly not amused. "I've been sitting here for two hours and you _still _can't decide what to wear to your date?"

"Well, you're my friend. Aren't you supposed to help me do that?"

"I thought I was!"

At this point, they were near a full-fledged argument when the door suddenly opened. That caught them off guard. _Oh_, they sighed of relief. _It's only Brandi._

Brandi looked up at them, hands on hips. "What's taking you guys so long? Alfred and Lyle are waiting out there." But she already knew the answer; it was the same thing that it always was. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with Ember at all; or any of them for that matter. Everyone except her and Symphony were just catty gossips. She now greatly regretted agreeing to go on the double date.

Ember sighed. Pointing at the princess of Solaria, she answered, "_She's _what's taking me forever! She won't help pick out the perfect outfit!"

The brown haired fairy of the sun took great offense from that. "Oh, so now it's _my _fault, huh?" She stood and walked over to the door and opened it. Turning around, she spoke to Ember. "You know, Em, it's when you do things like that that make me wonder why I'm even friends with you!" She left, slamming the door.

The Sparxian princess sighed once more. What would she have to give to have a friend who'd listen to her? She turned to Brandi. "Think this looks okay?"

The fairy of morphix looked at her. She was wearing a short skirt that was ocean blue, a pink top with red hearts(Brandi thought that looked like Valentine's Day), and her blond hair was in its usual style with a headband that matched with her shirt. Brandi shrugged. "It's fine."

"Thanks Brandi," Ember smiled, touching the dark skinned girl's shoulder. "You're a true friend."

"Yah, yah, yah," the princess of Tides replied, grabbing her. "Now come on, or we're going to be late for our own date."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Someone was at her door. Sixteen year old Daffodil got up from her desk where she'd been studying and opened the door. In front of her stood Solaris. Tears were in her eyes. _Great_, the fairy of nature thought to herself. _What was it this time?_

Before she could even say hello Solaris had walked in and made herself comfortable on Daffodil's bed. As soon as she'd sat down, she began to sob quietly and wiped her eyes.

Daffodil closed the door and joined her friend. Handing her a tissue, she asked, "Sol, what's wrong?" Though she was almost certain she knew the answer.

After wiping her face and blowing her nose, Solaris looked at her. "Ember's what happened. She…she was being a total witch again Daff. There's only so much more of this I can take!" And she put her hands over her face as another sob overcame her.

The Linphean fairy looked with pity on her poor friend. What could she say to that? Ember was Ember. No matter what they did, she'd never be anything different. That was the price of friendship; you accept them for who they are, or not befriend them.

Finally, she turned back to her. "Sol, I know it's hard, but that's what it's like when you're friends with someone. You just gotta deal with it."

Solaris stopped sobbing and got another tissue. "I know," she said, sounding stuffed up. "But, that's exactly the reason why I wonder why I'm friends with her in the first place." Then it came back to her. "Oh yah, it's because Mom would always bring me on play dates on Eraklyon. I was never allowed to play with anyone except you guys."

Daffodil agreed. "And I think that because I've been friends with Ember that I'm such a disappointment to Dad." She knew that was true. For one, her father was pacifist. (Well, if you could call it that. Whenever his wife or daughters were in danger, he'd spring into action as a specialist as fast as can be.) He was also an artist; he wrote poetry books and painted. That was where most of their family's income came from.

Solaris shook her head. "You? A disappointment? Never. If anyone's a disappointment, that's me. My mom grounded me last week when I didn't pass my quiz. She took away my ring."

Stella had said that it would be fair punishment for why should she get to play around with such powerful magic if she can't even pass the basics. Solaris had argued that she would need it. But, her mother had been firm that if she did need it, she wouldn't have lost it. The Solarian queen had explained that when she'd been her age now _she_needed the ring or she never would've passed her first year. (Solaris and the other Winx kids didn't know that Stella had taken it twice.)

Daffodil took her friend's hand. "Look Sol, maybe you should think about this: If you want to be friends with Ember, talk to her about improving the friendship; if not, tell her it's over."

Solaris thought only momentarily. She stood and walked to the door. "Thanks Daff. I know what I need to do now."

* * *

Ember smiled at her date as they held hands walking through the Magix Museum of Art. Brandi and Alfred were somewhere, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered now was that she was with Lyle.

"You look lovely Princess Ember," Lyle complimented, a small upon his face.

She blushed. "Oh, no need to call me by the title. Most people just know me as Ember."

"Alright Ember." He looked up and pointed to a painting. "What do you think of that?"

She eyed it. In it she could see a picture of six fairies flying around as they battled a monster. It seemed typical, but those fairies were way to familiar. _Wait a minute. _She realized. _They look just like Mom and her friends!_

But, as soon as she thought more about it, she immediately put the idea from her head. Why would there be a painting dedicated to them? What had they done to disserve such an honor? It was quite rare to have anyone have a portrait painted for them. As far as she knew, nothing.

"It's nice," she finally answered, "but I'm more interested in you."

He began to catch on and the two of them approached each other as they went in for a kiss. The pulled apart when a piercing voice cut them off.

"Oh, so first you've got a date and now you're _kissing him_?"

They looked to see Solaris. Ember groaned. What was she doing here? She most certainly was not invited.

"What do you want now Sol?" She demanded, leaving her date stunned. She saw him back off.

She smirked. "We've got something to settle."

"And that means?" Ember was losing her patience.

Defiantly, the young fairy of the sun shot back, "Our friendship!"

Ember looked at. Where was she going with this? "What do you mean?"

"_I mean_that I've had it with you and your little witchy attitude!" Solaris shouted, forgetting she was in public.

The blond haired girl gasped. "Witchy? Me?" She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am," Solaris replied, glaring deeply. "And one thing for you Em."

"And that is?"

She paused, walked closer so that she was almost in her face then said, "It's over. I'm done with you." And she walked away, leaving the museum.

Ember was left confused. What did she mean, _done with you? _That didn't make any sense. They'd been best friends since they were three years old. What would make her suddenly decide to end it? But, then it came to her.

"Daffodil," she said aloud. "_That gossip_!"

Lyle ran up to her. "Ember, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes serious. "Yah, Lyle, I'm fine." She paused for dramatic effect. "But Daffodil won't be."

* * *

"Headmistress?"

Tecna looked up to see her vice-headmistress standing before her, looking slightly concerned. "What is it Eliza?"

She gulped. "There's a woman here for you. She says she used to know you."

That was surprising. She wasn't expecting anybody to visit. Who would come here and disturb her when she was working? Well…actually, she wasn't. She'd barely been able to do anything for two days since the dance. Icy had called again just that morning and said that she should be expecting something very soon.

"Well," the pink haired girl finally said. "Send her in."

"Alright." Hesitantly, Ms. Eliza left the room, her high heels barely making a sound. That was one thing about the woman that made Tecna choose her to be the head of discipline; she was very good at sneaking up on people; perfect for catching students off guard if she could see them breaking the rules. It was almost as if Griselda hadn't retired from her job.

After a short moment, in walked a woman who appeared to be about her age. She had brown hair that reached to her waist, permanently lightly tanned skin, wore a simple top and skirt, and her smile was modest as she peered up at the school's headmistress.

_Surely Eliza must've been mistaken_, she told herself. She'd never seen this woman before in her entire life. Who was she? She wondered. Why was she here? Especially so early in the afternoon?

"Who are you?" The Jewelix fairy finally asked.

The mysterious woman finally smiled. "Come on. Have I really changed so much?"

That voice was unmistakably hers. Tecna was shocked. Was it really her? It had to be. Slowly, she said, "F-Flora?"

She nodded. "It's been a long time Tecna, now hasn't it?"

"I'll say." But, suddenly she became serious. What was Flora doing here? She'd banished her from the school grounds. She was hiding something, Tecna knew, and she would find it out. "Why are you here anyway?"

Flora's smile disappeared. "Come on Tecna, it's been twelve years. Can't we just talk? We have quite a bit to catch up on."

Now she really was keeping something. "Bloom sent you, didn't she?"

The fairy of nature nodded, not lying. "But, we can still get better acquainted, can't we?"

"What about Bloom though?"

Flora waved that way. "Forget her. I'll just tell Bloom that you turned me down. Now can we chitchat for a while?"

She agreed. It wouldn't hurt.

Flora quickly made herself comfortable and made some of her special tea to start. Though Tecna had grown sick of it long ago, she said nothing. Even after over a decade or two, there was still no arguing with Flora.

"So, how've you and Helia been?"

Flora was silent, a look of sadness growing on her face. "We're getting divorced."

Tecna barely reacted, but inquired, "Why? You were always so happy together."

"Sometimes I wish it was as simple as it was back in high school. Ever since we passed our first wedding anniversary, it's been nothing but arguments."

"When was this decided?"

She paused. "About two weeks ago." That was all she said though.

"Mind explaining?" When Flora didn't answer, she added, "But, you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand that that must be pretty painful to go through."

Flora nodded and began to explain what had happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

_She been sitting at her desk in hers and Helia's bedroom when he suddenly walked into the room. She hadn't expected that. Normally he would be painting at that time. "Helia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be painting?"_

"_Painting can wait," he answered, advancing toward her slowly. "Right now, we need to talk."_

"_About what?" But she knew all to well what he was getting at._

_He motioned for her to join him standing. When she had, he explained, "Things just aren't working out between us. Now don't pretend that's not true. You're just as aware of this as I am."_

_She nodded. There was no use in denying something she knew was true. "But, what are you getting at?"_

"_I think we should end our marriage," he said, looking away from her._

_Flora felt as if her heart was being ripped in half. Where had she gone wrong? They'd tried everything to make this work and it seemed like it was over. "Helia, no. We can't do that. Think about the kids. Imagine what Daffodil's going to think when she hears her parents are getting divorced when she's away at school. And Tulip loves you so much; she'll be so disappointed."_

"_Well what else do you expect us to do?" He'd demanded, not at all sounding like the man she'd fallen in love with._

_She couldn't answer. He had a point. _

"_That's what I thought." He approached the door. "I'm sorry Flora. I know how much this hurts you; I feel it too. But, trust me, this is the only way. It would hurt the kids even more to continue watching their parents go at each other's throats, now wouldn't it?"_

_She nodded, tears coming from her eyes. What would she do now? Almost all their income came from Helia. Where could she get a job in Linphea that could pay enough? Sure, she'd get child support, but it wouldn't be enough. _

"_You think on this okay, Flora?" He asked, and left the room with Flora continuing to cry._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Tecna put on a grim face. "That's pretty sad Flora. What are you going to do?" She asked, the old fake accent coming back into her voice for the first time in years.

She shrugged, sipping some tea. "I don't know." She cleared her throat. "Now, enough about me and my problems. How's your life?"

Tecna knew when she said 'life' she meant her and Timmy's relationship. She shrugged. "We're fine. Not as many problems as you."

Flora's smile returned. "That's good."

They continued to catch up, talking about their jobs, children, and Flora explained some of how the other girls were. Tecna learned that they all still stayed in touch but weren't the Winx Club anymore; that felt good to hear.

Finally, Flora said, "I should go now. I'm applying for a new job as a gardener back in Linphea."

Tecna waved. "It was nice talking to you Flora."

"You too," she replied, walking out of her office. Flora continued to walk until she'd left Alfea and was in the forest that had once been populated with animals. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Bloom," Flora said. "It's me. I talked to Tecna."

The queen of Eraklyon sounded pleased. "_That's good. Did she tell you about her daughter?_"

Flora hesitated for a second. "A little. She mostly just told me what she looks like_._"

"_Good enough. Now, did she believe you?_"

Flora had anticipated that question. "Yep. She totally fell for all that junk about me and Helia getting divorced. I can't believe how gullible she's become!" She laughed bitterly for moment."

"_Okay, okay. I'll meet you on Eraklyon, okay?_"

"Alright. Bye Bloom." And she hung up the phone. After stretching momentarily, she walked to her ship and said hello to Helia, who'd taken her. "Hi," she greeted, kissing him.

"How'd it go? Did your plan work?" Flora had only told him a little about it, but he knew enough to know what it was about.

She nodded. "Perfectly. Now, let's go to Eraklyon, shall we? We have business to attend to."

* * *

Connor walked through Alfea slowly. It was quite a beautiful school. Why had his mother not allowed Ember to go? It didn't seem bad in any way. Just another mystery he supposed.

When he reached the dorm he was looking for, he wanted to knock on the door but decided not to. Instead, he took the bouquet of flowers he'd bought in Magix and slipped them in front of the door, then he knocked.

Thump, thump, thump. Someone was coming! Anticipating it may be one of her roommates, he ran. When he was far away enough, he watched from a distance as she opened the door.

Amethyst appeared surprised and greatly overjoyed to see the roses. She gushed, grabbed, sniffed them momentarily and ran inside her dorm room after closing the door.

Connor sighed of relief. _Good_, he thought. _She liked them. That's getting somewhere. _But he still was yet to ask Amethyst on a real date.

He knew he'd get the courage to ask her eventually, he just had to get to know her a little better. He sighed of relief and began to walk back to his school, looking forward to what was to come ahead.

* * *

The sun began to set over Magix and Tecna watched it, as usual, from her office window. It was such a beautiful sight with all the bright shades and tints of orange, pink, and blue.

She sighed. She went to her desk and from one of the drawers carefully pulled out a photo album. On the cover were the words "Friends Forever." _What a lie_, she thought to herself, smirking. _It barely lasted a few years._

After opening it, she viewed each and every photo that she'd saved from her days with the Winx Club. She kept it at her office for fear of her daughter ever discovering it. All the pictures showed good times that they'd once had together such as freshman year prom at Alfea, sophomore prom, graduation, their wedding days and so much more.

To this day she still asked herself why she been friends with those…those _traitors_. They called themselves her friend and had completely stabbed her in the back.

She turned to another page and under the caption "Nature and Technology in Harmony" were pictures of her and Flora as they'd work on homework together, talking, or simply laughing.

_Flora. How could you Flora? _Tears were forming in her sensitive aqua eyes. Just remembering what had happened that day made her burn with rage.

She threw the book on the floor. _You lied to me Flora. What's happened to you? Why have you changed so much? We used to be able to tell eachother everything?_

She'd been shocked when Flora had outright lied to her. For one, since when did the timid fairy of nature lie? Plus, did she _really_expect her to believe that she and Helia were getting a divorce? What a joke. There was just no way that they'd even consider the idea. They both believed strongly in working things out, not just quitting. What would make her do such a thing?

After thinking about it only for a little while, she knew. It was Bloom. Bloom had told her to lie and spy on her for some unknown. Who knew the keeper of the Dragon Fire would stoop so low.

It didn't help that she'd seen her and Helia leave in their ship together. That'd crossed the line. That meant that she'd been right all those years ago for quitting the Winx Club. Those girls weren't her friends and most surely didn't care about. They'd only used her, but she knew that she'd never let it happen again.

_Winx Club_, she thought, standing. _The next time you think you can try to take advantage of me, you're in for a rude awakening. _

_

* * *

_**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait. My computer just got fixed last night so to make up for it, I made this chapter longer than usual by fitting in just about everyone. Anyway...**

**Will Ember and Solaris be friends ever again? What does Ember plan to do to Daffodil? Why did Bloom change so much that she and the other Winx girls are taking advantage of Tecna? Will Connor ever get the courage to ask Amethyst on a date? What will happen if another Winx girl visits Tecna? What are the witches up to? **


	9. Building Tension

Chapter 8

_Building Tension_

The sun rose over Magix as a new day had arrived. To everyone's relief it was a holiday, and a special one at that: The Day of the Rose. Many people had plans that day to go home and spend time with their families, enjoying all the peaceful time they had to celebrate. But, little did they know just how wrongly this day would turn out to be.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Timmy asked his wife as he'd come to Alfea, preparing to take her back to their home. Amethyst would arrive later since it was early still.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

When she said that, that told Timmy that she was most certainly not fine. "Are you?"

She nodded again, but he still wouldn't believe that.

"Tecna…"

She sighed. "Well, everything seems fine, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I've been having this feeling all day that, something, I don't know what, terrible is going to happen to happen today. And…" She trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

Normally Timmy would've let it go, but not now. What she was saying seemed to important. "And what?"

Tecna gulped as she turned to her husband. Hesitantly, she whispered in his ear, "I think it involves our daughter."

He understood now, but was not going to let her stay so down. "Well, let's not think about that. Just focus on how this is going to be a wonderful day spent with our lovely daughter."

She nodded, taking his hand. "Alright Timmy. Let's go now." As they walked, she thought, _Is something happens to her, something will surely happen to me just as well._

* * *

"Bloom, are you sure about this?" Musa asked as she and the rest of the Winx girls and the guys were gathered in a ship, headed for Magix. "We could've just put this off and let our kids come home for the Day of the Rose."

"Nonsense Musa, this will work perfectly," Bloom argued, sounding stern. She'd changed greatly in the years since Tecna had quit. Though her reasons were not good, she didn't care anymore. What did it matter if the Winx Club just got bad things said about them no matter what they did?

"You know Bloom, sometimes I wish you weren't so self-centered." Stella said.

The Eraklyon queen frowned and turned her gaze to Stella. "Look who's talking miss 'I like to go shopping everyday of the week and don't ever care if some people can't afford a penny of what I waste on things I never wear!'"

Layla sighed. "Here we go," she said quietly as she watched the two of them insult eachother even more.

"Guys," Sky walked over to them. "Stop. You're friends."

Their icy looks turned to Sky, frightening him. Who knew such attractive fairies could look so…evil. Speaking of which, why _did _all the fairies have such a horrible attitude? It seemed to have started with his wife and then…he didn't even know.

"Who asked you?" Bloom shouted, glowing a bright red color. What was going on?

"Bloom? What's going on?" Musa asked. She turned to Flora. "Flora, think you can calm her down?"

The fairy of nature glared at her. "What am I, your servant?"

Musa just shook her head. What had happened to everyone? No wonder Tecna had quit. It wasn't exactly a good thing to be with the girls anymore. But, she couldn't say that she was perfect; no, just like the others she was often wicked to people for no reason at all, and she still had no idea why.

Finally, the two girls calmed down again. The conversation went to their children and how they would take the news.

"You think they'll be mad we've been liars?" Layla asked.

"Of course," Stella replied. "But, hey, they'll get over it. We're they're parents so there's nothing they can do about it."

They all agreed to that, not at all being the heroes they'd once been back when they'd been young.

"Symphony will probably take this the hardest." Musa shrugged. "But, hey, she's Riven's kid, isn't she? She can handle it."

"But Bloom, what about Connor's little girlfriend? Amethyst?"

Bloom showed no worry. "Doesn't matter. We'll just see what happens if she tries to interfere, and Tecna will surely come right into our hands. Right girls?"

Nodding, they all began to laugh.

The guys, who'd been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, turned to look at each other in shock. They quietly walked to a part of the ship where the girls couldn't hear them so they could talk.

"Can you believe this?" Helia asked. "What's going on with the girls?"

Nabu answered, "Isn't it obvious? It's the same thing that's been going on for twelve years. Something, someone maybe, is turning them evil."

"Yah, but who would do that?" Sky asked.

"Well, it'd have to be someone who hates the girls and wants to use them to turn against Tecna obviously." Brandon answered. As soon as he'd spoken the words, they all gasped.

"The witches," they said in sync.

"But, why would they use the girls?"

Riven had an idea on that. "They must be planning to use the girls against her so they can get her alone, get something they want from her."

"That explains why she left years ago. But, there's still something we have to know. What _did _the girls do anyway?"

None of them had a clue, but they did know that it must've been horrible. Tecna normally(well, the normal they knew) would never refuse forgiving someone unless it was absolutely horrible; simply pure evil. But what?

Thinking about it made the guys miss Timmy. Normally he'd be the one to figure things out like this, but with him gone, along with Tecna, there was nobody to answer the big questions for them.

"Well guys, looks like we've got one last mission," Sky announced. "We've got to stop the witches, make our wives go back to being themselves, and maybe reunite the Winx Club if Tecna's willing to forgive."

"Yah, but dude, there's one problem in that," Nabu protested. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, for one thing, we can wait for any attacks the witches have planned. I know Icy is a big fan of sneak attacks."

"You know guys," Helia said. "What I want to know is where they got such a plan. It's so genius."

"Maybe Darkar or Baltor told it to them," Riven shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. What we need to focus on is that we need to stop them. Plus, if they're after Tecna, what if they're after our kids?"

That made them all freeze and gape. The kids? If something, anything at all, were to happen to their children, they didn't know what they'd do. They were all specialists. They were supposed to be able to save people. If they couldn't save their flesh and blood, what kind of heroes were they?

"So, guys, what's the plan?" Brandon asked.

Sky turned to him. "That plan is we're going to stop the witches, and protect anyone involved. Deal guys?"

They all agreed and shook hands on it. They would never break that promise, not unless they had to. The stakes were to high with their loved ones on the line.

* * *

Ding-dong. Someone was at the door. Timmy opened the front door carefully to reveal his lovely daughter. "Hello Amethyst," he smiled. "How are you?"

She shrugged, walking inside with him. "Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs lying down. She fainted about an hour ago. I don't know what's going on; she never faints."

Amethyst, too, was worried. Apparently that meant she wasn't the only one who could tell something was very wrong about this Day of the Rose. "Is she okay?"

Her father nodded, not intending to upset her. "She'll be fine. In the meantime, you hungry?"

His daughter shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine for right now. So, as long as I'm here, we might as well talk, right?"

He understood what she meant. He knew that his daughter was smart enough to tell(it was only logical considering both her parents had an extremely high IQ) that they were hiding something from her. Timmy decided that for now, he'd tell a little. Tecna could truly answer her questions later.

They sat down together in their living space; she on the couch, himself at a chair. They merely looked at one another for a few moments before Amethyst got the courage to ask, "So, Dad, why have you and Mom been so jumpy lately?"

He sighed. She apparently wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush; she was straight to the point. "Well, things have been a little stressful from those monsters you fought since your mother saw them before once." That was true. "And she's worried about your safety." Also true. "So…she is simply a little overwhelmed, but it's nothing else." That, however, was not.

She shrugged. It was good enough for now. "So, what are we going to do when Mom gets up?"

"You mean what we'll do now?" Tecna stood there, her hair slightly uneven from resting her head. "What do you think?"

"Let's stay and talk for a minute more," Amethyst suggested. "But, after that, can we go for a walk in Magix?"

Her parents nodded, pleasing her.

Tecna joined her daughter. "So, what do you want to talk about my jewel?"

The young fairy blushed. Did she have to call her that? "Well, I've just been worried about you and Dad. You haven't really been yourselves lately. Is something wrong?"

Tecna looked up at Timmy, who shook his head, telling her that _no_, he hadn't really explained anything. Good. That'd make this easier. "It's stressful dealing with my little girl in danger. Plus, an evil force is trying to take over the universe again. How would you deal with that?"

That was a good question. She wasn't sure. "I don't know. I'm not even sure I could handle it."

The Jewelix fairy touched her daughter's shoulder, secretly grinning inside that she'd completely succeeded in turning the conversation around. "I know you can, honey. You're talented. You take after me and your dad, after all." She hadn't intended on bragging at all, but it just sort of came out that way.

Amethyst looked up at her mother. Those words were once again sounding familiar. Would the mysteries ever be revealed?

"Well," she finally answered, "that's enough talking now. Can we go walking in Magix now?"

Timmy nodded and took his wife's hand as he helped her stand. Softly, he whispered in her ear, "Will we ever tell her?"

Quickly, she replied, "I think that this will be happening very soon."

* * *

"So, this is my room." Connor said, showing his father Sky around his room in Alpha.

Sky nodded, looking it over. "It's nice; definitely better than room's were back when I went to Red Fountain."

"Well, that's just it Dad: _you_ went to Red Fountain, not Alpha."

He shrugged, not denying it. "I know. So, how're your studies coming along son?"

"Fine," he replied. They were, but they could be doing better. He was getting a little distracted from the phone calls lately that he'd received from Ember ever since Solaris had decided she was 'done with her'.

"That's good." Conversation was getting hard. Just being reminded of Red Fountain made Sky remember the old Bloom; the woman he'd fallen in love with. The Bloom now?…He didn't even know what to think.

"So, Dad…" The prince of Eraklyon was having just as, if not more, of a hard time as his father was at concentrating on talking. His mind was full of worry, because he knew that Ember and Solaris and Daffodil were going to be forced to spend the entire day with eachother, and that was clearly going to lead to a disaster.

Sky sighed. "Well, we should go catch up with the others, shouldn't we?"

Connor nodded. He was dying for something, _anything _to save him from this awkward conversation.

King Sky checked behind his back as he exited the semi-small room. He didn't expect anything to be there, but knew it was safest to always check. He sighed and closed the door behind him as he and his son went out of Alpha to join his wife and daughter and all the others.

Little did he know that just a few seconds after he'd left, the three witches appeared in the room, creating a misty atmosphere.

After all these years, the witches had grown up a lot from the teenagers they'd been. They'd learned from their mistakes, and were finally ready to take over the universe, for just one more thing to attain would give them all the power they'd need.

"Excellent," Icy said as she and her 'sisters' laughed. "Everything is going according to plan." Her attire, just as it always had been, was blue and her hair, still white. She looked a little more mature, but some anti-aging spells kept away a good deal of the wrinkles that had begun forming only a few years before.

"I'm surprised those hero losers were smart enough to wise up to us though," Stormy added, frowning. She still dressed in red and her hair was no longer as thick and curly as she used to wear it. Now, it was more straight and was in a ponytail down to her neck.

"So what? That doesn't mean they can interfere. The only way they can do that is if they talk to Tecna, and if they do, she'll never believe them." Darcy argued. Her hair was still very much the same and her clothes were still purple, but she now wore longer pants and more fancy shoes.

"And why is that?" Icy asked, being rhetorical. When they didn't answer, she grinned wickedly again. "Of course, that's because of our careful and thought out planning." She turned to the witch of darkness. "And I have to thank you Darcy. If it hadn't of been for your early on ideas, we wouldn't have been as successful in the plan."

Darcy took a bow. "And now that we're so close to victory, there's nothing that anybody can do about it."

"But, let's not forget to have as much fun as possible when we destroy Magix and all those useless realms of those stupid pixies," Stormy reminded them.

"You're so right." Icy agreed, as they all went into another maniacal laugh.

* * *

"Look Tecna, there's the old café we used to go before we got married," Timmy pointed out as he and his family walked through the city.

She nodded. She could remember there. That had also been the place that she'd become a Jewelix fairy. "I remember it all to well."

Her husband understood. She'd almost died at that spot, so he knew that though she was happy to be such a powerful fairy, being reminded she almost wasn't supposed to survive wasn't pleasant.

Amethyst, however, was confused. Why were they looking at each other like that? And, now that the subject was brought up, where _had _her parents gotten married anyway? They'd never told her, not even so much as to show a wedding photo. _Another secret_, she reminded herself.

Walking in silence, Timmy grasped his wife's hand. He could feel that her palms were sweaty. That wasn't good. Tecna's palms only ever sweated now when she was nervous, and he knew that what she'd mentioned that morning was indeed important, or else she would've been able to put it out of her thoughts by then.

"Is something wrong?" He mouthed to her when their daughter's back was turned.

She shook her head. Checking behind her to make sure Amethyst was looking the other way, she replied, "Not yet."

Just the mentioning of those words seemed to be enough to send Tecna into frightening panic. When she'd barely moved her lips, she felt a presence. Someone was watching her. It had to have been Darcy. But, why was she watching her? She could just attack her and be done with her. What was the need for all their planning?

At the horrifying thought that this _was_ the time to attack, she hurried to take her family back to their home. Amethyst had no idea what was going on, but accepted it for she'd grown used to odd behavior from her parents.

She sat in the living room, watching television. Her mother was close by, on the sofa reading a book. It was only about noon, but to their immediate shock, suddenly, the sun seemed to be entirely blacked out. What was going on?

Tecna looked up and almost had a heart attack. "No," she kept repeating. "No, not now."

Timmy was close by and got her a glass of water to help calm her down. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. Timmy was about to go, but Tecna insisted that she should. "After all, I am the most magically powerful."

The former specialist accepted this, but to himself, he thought, _More magically powerful means that gives your enemies more to take from you._

She carefully opened the door and was surprised to find that nobody was at the door. She was about to denounce it as a simple prank when she heard a sound, almost as if it were telling her, "Look down."

Doing just that, she was incredibly frightened. Letting out a bloodcurdling shriek, she nearly fainted again.

Her husband and daughter ran to her aid as quickly as they could. At first, they didn't understand what was going on, until they'd seen that on the doormat, there were words carved. On it, it read "Your time has run out."

Amethyst had no clue what that could mean, but her father did, and suddenly understood just what had been scaring his wife. He held her and watched as she regained herself and wiped tears from her delicate eyes.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" An utterly confused Amethyst demanded.

Looking quickly from her daughter to her husband, she replied, "That's just what you're about to find out."

Timmy gasped. "Now?" He mouthed to her. He hadn't at all expected her to reveal all that needed to be known at that very moment.

"It has to be," she replied aloud. Turning back to Amethyst, she said, "Am, I want you to join your father and I in the living room so we can discuss something with you."

She still didn't understand. "And exactly what is that?"

Hesitantly, her mother answered, "The truth."

* * *

**Alright, so now we're approaching the climax of the story. The next chaper will tell what happened the day the Winx Club upset Tecna. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad, and if it was, please tell me. Anyway....**

**What do the witches want with Tecna? (It's not her powers, I'll tell you that.) What did the Winx Club do exactly to betray Tecna? How? What will happen in the final showdown with the witches?**


	10. The Truth

Chapter 9

_The Truth_

Amethyst just stood there for a moment, stunned. What would you do if you were in her position? She merely reacted with pure shock. After twelve years of secrets, her parents were going to tell her 'the truth'.

She gulped. "R-really?"

All her parents could do was simply nod their heads and led the way into the living room. They sat together on the sofa and Timmy on a chair nearby. This was going to be a long conversation so her got refreshments in case they grew thirsty or hungry.

At first, they merely sat, staring at eachother in complete silence, not uttering a single sound. Who should speak first? Who shouldn't? That was what they all wanted to know, and being naturally shy, all were to nervous to be the first to speak.

After almost five minutes, Tecna knew that if she didn't say anything, no one would. After momentarily clearing her throat, she said, "So Amethyst, what would you like to know first?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you have to tell me."

_Good, she's not hesitating_, Tecna thought. _That'll make it much easier to admit this all to her._

"Well, you remember those stories I told you about my old days in the Winx Club?"

She nodded.

"Well, you know how I told you how we fought witches, and monsters all the time?"

Amethyst again nodded.

"Well…" She paused, preparing herself to say this. "Those monsters you fought that day, recall them?"

"Yes," she said, waiting for her to get on with it.

Her mother gulped. "I've fought them before with the Winx Club from these horrible witches named Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. I've known them since I was your age."

That however, the young fairy of technology had not expected to hear. "So, you're trying to say the witches sent them?" She finished, hoping she was wrong.

Her mother nodded grimly. "Exactly. And, they're very much after me."

"Why did you fight them?"

Tecna thought for a moment. "Well, they used to do a lot of horrible stuff. They've attacked us-us, meaning me and the other girls-taken Bloom's-Bloom, you know, Queen Bloom of Eraklyon-and they've worked with horrible guys that also shared their goal to take over the universe."

"They sound horrible."

Her mother answered, "Oh they very much are. When I was a senior at Alfea, they were sentenced to the Omega Dimension."

"Then…why are they terrorizing Magix?"

"Icy broke them out," she replied. "And…in the process, they released a criminal named Baltor. He'd been the wizard the Ancestresses used to destroy Sparx."

Amethyst gasped. She'd remembered her history lesson on Sparx and how sad it was when the kingdom was a frozen wasteland for so long. The fact that its heir had restored it was wonderful, but she could recall her mother skipping over that part. _Wait a minute. Isn't Queen Bloom Sparx's original heir before Princess Ember? But, that means that… _"Bloom was the heir to Sparx?" She finished the thought aloud.

All her mother could do was say, "Yes, she was. But, now, the heir is her daughter Ember."

_But…that meant that_…She shook her head. It couldn't be true.

Her mother nodded, answering her unspoken question. "Connor, Ember, and the others are all other children of the Winx Club."

Well, that explained it! It all made sense now. _That_ was the reason why the others' realms sounded familiar. But, there was something else she needed to know. "Why do they seem so familiar to me whenever I'm around them? It's almost as if I know them…or did."

"You did," Tecna corrected. "When you were really little, back when we still lived on Zenith, you used to play with them all the time, especially the girls. Symphony was your best friend, which I thought was funny because her mother Musa and I used to be as close until I got closer to Flora-Daffodil's mother-and Layla-Brandi and Ophir's mother."

"Then how come I don't remember any of that?"

Her mother frowned. "I'm getting to that."

Her stern told Amethyst to avoid questions like that and stick to what was important to know. "So, Mom, where did the witches get the power to release those things?"

She shrugged. "I've wondered the same thing myself for a long time. I thought we defeated them after Baltor went down. But…then again, I thought the same thing after freshman year. And the very next school year, look who's back!" She laughed bitterly for a moment, then stopped again.

"Anyway," she continued, "those witches have grown very powerful. The last time we battled with them was twelve years ago."

Amethyst gasped. "But, that was the same year you started keeping secrets from me." Then it clicked. "So, does that mean that something involving this whole battle started this?"

She nodded. "Yes. At first, we were the same group of friends we'd always been. We thought the witches were defeated, but low and behold: They'd returned, and this time they brought more power than any of us could handle-not even Bloom. They attacked all our planets and we went on countless battles."

Amethyst thought about that. Well, that explained why she could recall her mother hadn't been around much at that age. "Then what did you do?"

She frowned. This was hard to keep going because to do so, she had to bring back all those memories that she wanted to put behind her, forever. "Well, we just fought them, no matter where we had to go. Finally, after three months, they contacted us through this bracelet." She said, holding it up. "One day, it'd just appeared in my office and sat there for several weeks, but one night when we gathered there, it glowed a bright green color and Icy told us that she wanted us to have one final battle in Magix three days from then."

"So, what did you do?"

"The only thing we could: we prepared for battle. The girls and I trained as much as possible, for we knew that all the winx we could get a hold of would be needed, and maybe more."

"Were you scared?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't be? At that point, we all had children and knew that though our kids would be safe with all of their fathers, we still worried. You know, just simple motherly feelings. But, we kept going because we knew that we had to do it. Literally we had to since we were mostly in charge of things like this after we helped Bloom save Sparx from its eternal winter."

She sighed. "And then came the hardest part, saying goodbye to all of you as we headed off for Magix. We knew that it would be hard, and it would be an adventure, but we also knew we could pull it off as long as we were together…or so I thought."

Her daughter didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

As Tecna spoke, her voice grew more and more angry with each word. "My so-called _friends_ betrayed me! And they did so in the most unforgivable way."

Amethyst was tempted to ask, _How did they betray you? Why?_, but she knew it was painful enough for her mother to say this. She'd get to that in a minute.

"So, what happened that day?"

"Well," Tecna answered, looking at her husband. "If I remember correctly, you and your father had come to Magix so he could make sure I was okay, even though I insisted I would be."

"Hey," he said, faking being hurt. "It doesn't hurt to be worried for one's spouse."

She smiled. "I didn't say it was, Timmy. But that day, you were way past worried. If I want to be specific, I'd say you were nearly paranoid for me."

This made her daughter laugh. Hearing about things like this made her parents seem much more normal than she'd been made to believe from all the years of secrets and sheltering. It felt good.

"So, what happened when you confronted the witches?" the teenage girl asked, bringing her parents back to reality.

"Yes," her mother said. "Well, it all started that we'd transformed and began to fly through the city…"

* * *

(Flashback)

_The Winx girls flew through the city of Magix, looking around at what havoc had been wreaked on the beautiful magical city. The sky was pitch black and there were monsters around and about the realm, but luckily, they'd been able to evacuate just in time to make sure everyone was safe._

"_I never thought we'd end up facing the witches again," Stella was saying as she looked up into the sky filled with ominous darkness._

"_I'll say," Musa agreed. "You'd think they'd have given up on stalking us after so long, but no."_

"_It must be a hobby for them or something," Tecna contributed, deathly afraid of what they were to soon confront. It wasn't that she was frightened of the witches. Them? Never. She was scared of the looks of the realm, afraid that she would end up somewhere like the Omega Dimension again. She'd had enough of that place the first time and would not let herself be forced to endure it again. Plus, she knew her husband wouldn't be able to take it anymore after he'd already almost witnessed her death._

_Flora shook her head. "It's just so sad. Why do bad things always have to happen?"_

"_I know Flo," Musa comforted, flying next to her. "But for now, let's just focus on taking down Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Then we can fix Magix."_

_Flora agreed, as did they all, and they went back to flying in silence. The sparkling metropolis seemed so…monotonous. Without people, it was nothing more than a ghost town. _

_Finally, they seemed to approach their destination…That is, what seemed most likely to be it. It was a large, scary building that reminded Bloom of the haunted houses you'd hear about in Halloween movies back on Earth. Except, it was too big to be a house, yet not large in size enough to be a castle. It was most like a mansion, they all supposed. _

_Bloom prepared to try to burst the front door, but was suddenly cut off by a louder voice._

"_Wait!" Tecna warned. "You don't want to do that." She pulled out her PDA and showed a small diagram. "According to my calculations, this entire building is surrounded by a shield of pure dark energy."_

_They sighed. Of course, the rest of the girls thought. If it's not one thing, it's another._

_Things didn't seem to be looking up for them either. Following the muffled noises they could hear from behind, they spotted more of the gargoyles, coming toward them, eager to attack._

_Layla sighed. "Of course, just what we need."_

"_Don't worry," Tecna assured them. "Just use your fairy dust to get inside while I take care of them," she finished pointing at the monsters. "Then you can come and get me once you've gotten inside._

_They nodded, agreeing. They quickly flew off and Tecna got into position, quickly attacking off the monsters._

_She'd easily defeated them after only a few minutes, but then she realized that the girls hadn't come for her yet. That was strange. Surely it couldn't have taken them that long to get inside. Logically, they should've had plenty of time to at least send of the girls to tell her they were in. _

_She flew into the air and toward the mansion. At first, it seemed normal, but then she realized something was very wrong…the house was gone. What had happened? "This doesn't make sense!" She shouted. "It was just here."_

_But, then she recalled the illusion spell Baltor had once put on Cloud Tower. Scanning with her PDA, she was certain that that had to have been what was going on. To her shock, however, her results proved that there was nothing there, as if the building she was sure was there only a few minutes ago had never existed._

"_This is illogical," she kept telling herself. "None of it makes any sense."_

_Suddenly, of out nowhere came a burning sensation. Internally, she thought she heard Darcy say, "You'd better get to your daughter, or who knows what will happen to her."_

_She was completely caught off guard by that. What had the witches done to her daughter? She gulped. And…what did they plan to do with her?_

_Not waiting to find out, she quickly followed the trace of her daughter that the sensation had given her. She flew as fast as she could, no matter what happened, nothing would get in her way(well, except for a few trees that hit her in the face, but it wasn't noticeable). _

_Finally, just as she had thought, she found her daughter over the enchanted woods near Alfea. There was Amethyst, trapped in a sphere of power, to her relief. Only, something confused her. Why was the sphere red and not purple? For, it had to have been created by Darcy…right? And if it had, it would've been dark purple. But, instead, it was a bright orangish red color. Why? She found out only a few seconds later._

_She put it behind her as she approached her daughter. "Amethyst?"_

_The little girl looked up at her with big, worried eyes. "Mom? Where am I? How did I get here?"_

"_I don't know," she answered, "but don't worry, I'm going to get you out." But before she could attempt, she heard a snicker. _

_She quickly flipped around, but was joyed to see who was there. "Guys, good it's you. Sure, I wish you could've given me a heads up that the house disappeared, but that's okay. So"-she gestured to Amethyst- "why don't we help my daughter and then we can go confront the witches?"_

_What surprised her was that Bloom just giggled wickedly. "Oh, Tecna, there's just something about you that always annoyed me. Hear me girls?" She asked the others. They all nodded._

_The Alfea headmistress was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_She found out when suddenly Musa blasted the sphere her daughter was in. The child was not harmed, but she was indeed greatly frightened._

_Tecna was more confused than ever. Why were they acting like this? "What's gotten into all of you?" She demanded, getting directly in Bloom's face._

_Bloom grinned. "Well, let's just say we think for being a pain you deserve a little lesson to be taught."_

_She raised her eyebrow. "Like how?"_

_The fairy of the Dragon Fire seemed pleased that she'd said that. "Like this," she answered, flying and snapped her fingers, making Amethyst's shield disappear._

_Her mother instantly went to her aid and created a sphere of her own digital energy around her to protect her daughter. She was furious. "Bloom, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_It means we've had it with you," Stella told her._

_That'd crossed the line. She was about to attack when Bloom said, "I don't think you want to do that. Want something to happen to your daughter?"She shook her head. If anything was to happen to her daughter, she wouldn't be able to take it. "Alright." _

_But, suddenly, Amethyst's protection shield rose higher into the air and the Winx girls ascended with her._

_Tecna gasped. "No!" _

_Just when all the Winx Club were ready to fire an attack of convergence, Tecna had used her powers to switch places with her daughter, forcing her to take the hit instead. She felt great pain, but shook it off and went to her daughter's aid. She took the little girl into her arms and angrily went to the others._

"_What?" Bloom demanded._

_Tecna glared at them with pure hatred. "To think I could trust you is sad, so sad. I thought I knew you girls, but I see I didn't." She paused and said, "Consider myself officially quitting the Winx Club." And before they could answer, she was gone, and had transported herself and Amethyst back into her office in Alfea._

_Her husband was greatly relieved to see her. He gasped. "Tecna, are you alright?"_

_She nodded. "I'm fine." She made a bed appear and placed the now sleeping child inside of it. _

"_What happened?" Timmy pressed._

"_I quit the Winx Club." _

"_Why?"_

_She sighed. "The girls almost killed our daughter," she replied bitterly, nearly shouting as tears came from her eyes._

_Her husband gasped. "Really? I would've never thought they'd do something like that."_

"_Neither did I," Tecna agreed. "It looks like I was wrong about them. If they're evil, who knows just how bad the other guys are."_

_Timmy nodded in agreement. How he'd ever befriended those guys was beyond him. He knew that he'd made a terrible mistake. "So, what now?"_

_She shrugged and changed back to her normal form. "I don't know what's ahead Timmy, but what I do is that there's going to need to be some changes."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

At this point, the whole room was in silence as tears erupted from Tecna's eyes. She got a tissue and tried her best to calm down, but recalling almost watching her own child's death was the most horrible thing she could think about.

"Mom," Amethyst finally asked, "is that why I don't remember any of this?"

Tecna nodded, regaining composure. "Yes. For two weeks after, you couldn't sleep, always talking about terrible nightmares. I couldn't handle it. One day, I remembering biting my nails so hard I almost took off my whole hand. So, I decided that I should wipe this from your memory so you wouldn't have to live in fear all your life."

Now it all made sense. _That _was why her parents had sheltered her so much. It'd been because they couldn't take the idea of her getting hurt again. "Wow. It must've been so hard for you and dad to have to go through all that."

"You have no idea," her father answered, looking at his wife.

"But, there's still one thing I don't get: Mom, why _are_ the witches after you?"

The Jewelix fairy looked to her husband. He gave her no support, so she gulped. "Well, I can't be exactly sure, but my best guess is this: When I and the others were all together in Magix as teachers at Red Fountain and Alfea, we had a run-in with a dark fairy named Serefina. After her end, we'd gotten the spell book she used, the Kantoria. It was very powerful. We considered destroying it, but it was to risky, so one of us had to keep it for it we sold it, there was the possibility of it ending up in the wrong hands. Since I was staying at Alfea, I agreed to guard the book."

"Oh, so they want the book. But…why would they want you…gone just to get a book? Can't they just take it?"

She shook her head. "They know me well enough that I'll guard that book with my life."

"And why is that?"

"Well, the first reason is that once they get it, they'll most likely have enough power to take over the entire Magical Dimension."

"The second?"

Tecna finished answering looking at her husband momentarily and then again at her daughter. "Because Amethyst. The minute they get their hands on that book is when they go after you."

* * *

**Hopefully this answers most of the questions we've had, but of course there's still a little mystery left. So...**

**Why are the witches after Amethyst? What are the Winx Club up to? What are the witches planning for their final strike?**


	11. Preparations

_Gee, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry, I had a little writer's block. Well, just as a special Christmas present to my readers, here is the latest chapter of this story. Also, I thank all of my reviewers. I really appreciate your feedback._

* * *

Chapter 10

_Preparations_

"Me?" Amethyst shouted, looking up at her two parents with complete shock and disbelief. "What do you mean they're after me? I'm just a freshman at Alfea. What would they want with me?"

Tecna turned to Timmy. Through her eyes, he got the message. She'd told the worst news, so now it was his turn to explain this.

"Well, honey, that's exactly the reason." Timmy answered, his eyes showing concern at his daugher's outburst. "You're the last 'good' fairy left in probably the whole universe except for your mother. Once they can get rid of both of you, they'll have ridded the Magical Dimension of all their enemies."

"But what about you, Dad? Wouldn't they be after you?"

Her father shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. It all depends. They may, if they want to torture your mother. That's a possibility since they always did have it out to get me and the other specialists since we were dating their arch enemies. But they might not since there's not really much I can do."

Amethyst wondered, "Then what _can_ you do Mom?" She asked, looking to her mother.

Tecna sighed. "You mean what _we_ can do Tera." She called her by her real name to show the seriousness of this conversation.

That took the young fairy completely off guard. She jumped off the couch and backed away a few steps. "What do you mean, _we_? What am I supposed to do? Mom, you're a _Jewelix_ fairy! That's like impossible to get. You have plenty of power."

Tecna shook her head. "Nowhere near Am. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have enough power to wipe out this whole realm with one attack. My powers could barely hit them with all the shields they could put around themselves."

"But why would you want my help of all the fairies?"

Her mother once again shook her head no. "You're the only one who can help. You're the only fairy that still has a pure heart of good. No one else; not even your roommates. I only let you stay with them because they weren't as horrible as most of the other girls."

"So, if I do have to help, what do I do?"

Her mother hesitated. How could she say this in a way that wouldn't make her daughter miss her point? "Now don't get upset honey. This isn't as bad as it sounds."

She suddenly felt very upset.

Her mother sighed again, sensing the tenseness of her daughter. _This is all my fault. _She told herself. _If I'd quit working at Alfea, maybe we could be safe on Zenith. I should've done that a long, long time ago, but it's to late now._

"Mom," Amethyst asked again, "what would we have to do anyway?"

Her mother turned to her. "Well, we'd have to confront them head on Am, no matter how dangerous."

That's exactly what her daughter had not wanted to hear. Confront them right away? How could she handle that? She couldn't, that's what. Amethyst found herself panicking, maybe even going into shock. She'd always assumed that once she found out her parents' secrets, everything would be better, but this was not the case. She'd give anything to make it so she hadn't found out and be kept shut out. That was definitely better than finding out you're the target of witches who'd somehow broken out of the _Omega_ _Dimension_. Who knew what they would do to her, or worse, her mother.

"Amethyst?" Timmy asked, looking his daughter in the eyes. Just seeing that not only was his wife near a heart attack, but that now his daughter was also panicking, he didn't know what he was going to do.

She turned to him, looking as a small child again. "Dad, why is life so complicated? I just thought you guys were overprotective. To find out my family's being hunted by psycho witches is horrifying."

Neither of them answered. Tecna felt tears come down her face as she watched her little girl. _How could I have done this to you? _

The young fairy immediately caught on that this was not only frightening to her, but to her parents as well. This meant that she would need to be brave for the both of them. Who knew just how much this must hurt to know that not only were they sending her into danger, but she clearly hated them for it.

_It's up to me. _Amethyst suddenly realized as she took another look at her parents. At this point Tecna had broken into a sob and Timmy had come over to comfort her.

_Don't worry Mom and Dad. Together, we'll stop these witches and win back our dimension._

She gulped, fear beginning to come over her, but she shook it off. _And in the process, maybe even bring back happiness, which I know you two haven't had in a long, long time._

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Ember asked her mother as she glared fiercely at her ex-friends, Solaris and Daffodil.

"You'll see," Queen Bloom replied, grinning wickedly at Stella. Secretly, their looks told each other, 'the plan is about to unfold'.

Connor was the most distracted of the Winx children as they walked through Magix. What was Amethyst doing that day? He knew she was in town since she'd told him. He recalled the little conversation that they had had when he sneaked over to Alfea when Ember was to busy yelling at Brandi about how much she hated Daffodil.

"_The Day of the Rose is coming up," he'd pointed out shyly, gazing into her incredible eyes. _

"_Yah." She, too, seemed distracted. What was her reason?_

"_So, what are you doing for the holiday Am?" He inquired, trying to get her attention._

_She shrugged in reply. "Nothing. Just going to my house to spend time with my parents. Who knows what they'll be having me do." She cleared her throat momentarily. "And you?"_

"_I don't know, actually," he admitted. "Mine and everybody else's parents said they're coming here, but that's it."_

"_Well, see you later." And she walked back inside._

_Connor sighed. Would he ever admit his true feelings for her? _

"Hey, lover boy," Ophir smirked, waving a hand in his face. "Snap out of it."

"Lover boy?" Connor didn't like getting teased. "You're the one who's going to specialist school just so you can be near the fairies." That got him. Ophir glared at him.

"FYI, I'm only going to Alpha because Dad thought it might be a good idea for me to know how to defend myself if my power's get taken away. Besides, it's not like you're a better example of a hero, now are you?"

Connor didn't answer. _Come on,_ he thought. _One time I get beaten by a freshman and they label me as 'weak'._

Riven sighed as her turned to look at Musa, walking by Layla. What had happened to Musa? How could she have been taken over by the witches? It all seemed so backwards to him. _He_ had been the one to have gotten spelled by Darcy and the Ancesstresses, so now it felt weird to have it be the opposite.

_Musa_, he wondered, trying not to show his emotion. _Is this how heartbroken you felt when I left you for Darcy? If so, once I break this spell on you, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again._**(1)**

Brandon could tell that his friend was upset, despite the fact he was trying to hide it, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man," he said. "It's hard for me about Stella too. But, we'll break this spell and finally have our girls back to normal, okay?"

"We'll see." Riven replied, trying to put his guard up again.

Sky, it seemed, and Helia, were taking this the hardest out of all the guys. Sky had already almost lost Bloom twice, and even now, as her husband, it seemed nothing he could do would ever break this spell. Helia was probably the most heartbroken of all. From the first day he'd lain eyes on Flora, he knew she was not only the one, but also the most kind, beautiful, and loving fairy he'd ever met. How could she have been turned into such a cruel, wicked person?

Bloom looked over the horizon as they left the city of Magix and went out into the woods. "We're almost there," she announced, looking back at the others.

"Hey Tune," Solaris whispered to Symphony. "Is it just me, or did we like step into a no-fairy zone or something?"

Symphony nodded, understanding what she meant. Ever since they'd left the outskirts of town, she felt as if she'd been completely turned into a human. Where were they going? And why?

When Solaris's back was turned, Ember muttered, "Why was she even aloud to come along?"

"_Our parents asked her to, remember?_"

Ember jerked upwards to see Brandi smirking. Right. Long before then Brandi had taught herself to read her friends' minds when she pleased to do so, and would magically answer their unspoken questions-that is, if they weren't spoken. If they were, she'd still know what they said since they thought it at the same time. "Oh yah, I forgot you figured out how to do that."

"Listen Spark, forget about that." Brandi said, using her old nickname that she'd had back when they were really little. "This is serious. Did you see how strange our moms have been acting?"

Ember nodded. "So?"

"_So_, I think they've got something planned, and I don't think that it's at all good." **(2)**

* * *

Amethyst sat at her computer, typing away an email to Connor. She hoped he, at least, was enjoying himself. Why were things so awful today? Why her? Why her family? Couldn't she just be happy like other people?

_Dear Connor,_

_Look, I know this Day of the Rose is totally bogus and you're probably having one of the worst times of your entire life, but I have something to tell you, and I don't think that it can wait:_

_Apparently, my mom and your mom, and all the others' moms, were the Winx Club. You've heard of them, right? I knew Mom was a member, but I could've never guessed that the other Winx members had children that I could've known. She just told me that she quit long ago because(Don't have a heart attack, promise?) all your mothers almost killed me._

_So, for the past twelve years, we've lived apart from them. Also, we used to know each other. And, Symphony apparently was my best friend. My mom says she thinks it's funny because her and Symphony's mom were best friends. _

_And now, the bad news. It turns out that me and my mom are being hunted down by three insane witches. You may or may not know them as the Trix._**(3)**_ Also, if me and my parents don't stop them, they'll have control over the entire universe._

_Look, I know this is a lot to tell you for one day. You have no idea how I feel, especially since my parents are completely freaking out. _

_Signed,_

_Amethyst_

She sighed to herself. _Connor, I hope you're having a good holiday._

* * *

Finally, the Winx Club had officially led their families to their predestined meeting spot for the afternoon.

"We're here," Stella said.

The children all took looks around. Around them were dark pine trees and the sky, as it'd been for hours now, was nearly pitch black; not a single hint of light could be seen. In front was an ominous cave.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Connor asked Bloom, as she grinned wickedly once more.

"We're here for a business arrangement," she answered, looking to the other girls.

"In the woods?" Chord asked, speaking for the first time since they'd left Magix. He felt even more annoyed than Riven had when he'd been his age. "That doesn't seem like a good place."

"It all depends on the spot," Musa disagreed.

"And who you're meeting," Flora added, taking in the scent of the wonderful nature around her.

Ember rolled her eyes as she glared at her father. "Dad, what's going on? Why's Mom like this today?"

Sky shrugged. "I don't know", was his only reply. Though he was tempted to add, _Today? She's like this all the time. Why haven't you noticed your own mother's behavior?_, but didn't'.

"Something seems pretty fishy around here," Ophir was saying as he observed the place.

But, it caught nearly everyone off guard when a glowing light of dark colors appeared, though silhouettes, out stepped the three senior witches.

"Ah, so I see you made it," Icy said, smiling evilly at her colleagues.

"Why wouldn't they have? They have no choice," Stormy reminded her, pleased to have the fairies under her control.

"True, but there's always that wonderful sense of accomplishment." Icy and her 'sisters' hovered down to the ground, and Icy approached Bloom, whom had stepped forward to speak. "Did you bring them all?"

"They're right here," Bloom replied, gesturing to her husband, the others' husbands, and all their children. "Just like you asked."

"Excellent. Now, here's power I promised you." Icy breathed in deeply, summoning a great amount of power from her body and aiming toward the Winx girls, she increased their powers by tenfold.

"Awesome," Stella said. "Now I'm really ready."

"For what?" Brandon asked, going toward the front. "What's all this, Icy? Got our girls doing your dirty work for ya?"

"Yes," she replied, no shame showing. "And I know that hurts you, which makes it even more pleasing for us. Now, I'd stand back if I were you."

"Why?"

Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard a deafening noise, and when he looked around, the girls had disappeared.

"Where'd you send them?" Riven demanded.

Darcy shrugged. "That doesn't matter to you." She turned to the teenagers she could see and trapped them in spheres. "You will come with me and the other witches. We have things to do within our cave."

"Yes," Icy said, leading the way, but turned around. "Oh, yes, how could I forget?" She turned to specialists. "_Ice Coffin_." And before the guys could do anything about it, they were frozen. Icy laughed as they witches walked into their hideout, the children following, without a choice involved.

* * *

Amethyst sighed as she returned from checking on her parents. It seemed Timmy was good at comforting his wife, but she still seemed to end up in tears.

She sighed again as she reopened her laptop and went to the realm wide web. She went to her favorite sight where she got her email: .

Checking her inbox, a large '1' was printed at the top and she saw she had a new message.

From: "Prince Connor"

To: "Amethyst"

_Hey Am, I got your email. That sounds so interesting. No wonder we hit it off so quickly. If only…never mind._

_Listen Amethyst, I don't have much time to explain. Apparently, those same witches you talked about are working with my mom and everyone else's. I don't know when they started this whole alliance, but that's not important, but this is:_

_Most of the others are with the witches. I guess that witch-Darcy, I think her name is-didn't notice that I wasn't with the others so I didn't end up getting trapped in a sphere like the others. _

_Our moms all got power from the witches and headed off somewhere. They gave the illusion that they teleported, but they didn't. Instead, the transformed and flew off into the sky and I'm currently following them._

_So, you think that you had bad news? Well, mine is worse. (But first, I recommend that you take a breath.)_

Following his instruction, Amethyst inhaled and then exhaled. She did feel calmer so she finally read the end of the message, but could never have been prepared for what it said.

_All the 'Winx' girls if you may call them are headed towards Alfea. Why? Well…they plan to destroy it, and your mother along with it._

_

* * *

_**(1): **_Yah, there's my best attempt at a Riven moment. That probably was pathetic since I hate Riven and find it really hard to get inside his head, so sorry._

**(2): **_Very over-used line, I know._

**(3): **_Just so that you know, that's probably the one and only time I'll ever refer to them as that. Yah, sorry for being lame, but I'm much to used to them being known as the witches._

_Okay, so there it is. Yah, you probably expected that, but the next chapter, expect the unexpected. Also, this story has officially hit the climax, so it's only a few more chapters left. _

_Also, please review. I appreciate it._


	12. Incognito

_Nothing really to say for this chapter since I don't want to give anything away. But, like I said last chapter, expect the unexpected._

* * *

Chapter 11

_Incognito_

"Destroy Alfea?" Tecna and Timmy gasped in synch when Amethyst had rushed back downstairs to tell them.

Tecna stood and paced. "Darcy can not be serious," she said, speaking more to herself than to her husband or daughter. "She knows the truth. This is all a set-up."

Amethyst rushed to her side. "Mom, what do you mean? What truth?"

Tecna shook her head as she answered, "Amethyst, Darcy has been watching us the entire time. Surely she must be joking about sending them to Alfea. They would never destroy it. And this is because it could hurt them in the process."

"Why?"

"If they do so, they'll destroy the Kantoria in the process." She sighed. "They're just making up an excuse to get me to Alfea so they can take me and you down, honey. But"-she stood taller than before- "we're going to have to face them. It's our only option. If we don't, Icy will just send the girls after us and still get the book."

Amethyst understood where she was coming from. "Let's just hope that this isn't _to_ dangerous," she whispered, and she and her mother changed into their fairy outfits.

Once the young fairy had finished transforming, she gasped out loud and jumped in fear.

Her parents instantly knew why just from taking a short glance at her. Amethyst's winx outfit had changed color. It was no longer purple. It was such a dark shade of pink, it seemed almost red. That was bad news. When a fairy's winx outfit changes, her powers are altered along with it. The color signaled what about it had become different.

Tecna shuddered. _Of all the colors to change to. Why? _

"Mom," Amethyst asked, near tears, "what does this mean?"

Her mother sniffled and answered, "Well, remember when I said a while ago that those gargoyles altered your powers?" Her daughter nodded. "Well…apparently this is how they effected them. They've weakened you; changing the color of a fairy's winx outfit drains a certain ability of her powers, based on the color."

"Well, what does dark pink mean?"

Tecna struggled to force the words out. "It's gotten rid of your ability to put up defensive shields, keeping you from protecting yourself." Her daughter's face fell. "What's worse is that, as far as I know, it's permanent."

_Crash!_ Timmy looked over to see his little girl on the ground and Tecna was helping her to her feet. _This is to much for her. I should've never left Zenith. Why did I have to convince Tecna she'd be safer in Magix?_

"Am, are you alright?" Timmy asked as his daughter put a hand to her forehead and let out a soft moan. She stood and nodded. "Are you sure? If you're not, you should probably stay here. It's safer for you. If you fight the others while you're to weak, they can easily take you down."

Strangely, his daughter shook her head. "No Dad, I have to do this. I'm sixteen and it's about time I start acting like it. This whole time I've been pretending like I'm a child again so I can cower and act like this isn't happening, but it is. I need to face facts and do what I can to end this crisis."

Tecna smiled. Never in her greatest dreams could she imagine to have such a brave daughter. She was afraid, that was true, but even when scared, she had the courage to do what was right.

_You're even better than the daughter I could've ever hoped for_, she thought. Just thinking about that reminded her of the day Amethyst had been born. It'd been such a wonderful time when she and Timmy had named her.

"Well, let's go," Tecna said, and used her magic to teleport herself and her daughter to the fairy school.

"Good luck," Timmy whispered. "If you can't win this, and I lose both of you, I don't know what I'll do."

* * *

Arriving at the school, Tecna stood face to face with Bloom. "Well, well, well," the queen said, smirking. Hers, as well as the others' arms were crossed in front of themselves. "I see you showed up."

"Well if I didn't you'd come to my house," the technology fairy replied. "And the last thing I want is for you to step foot on my property more than once a decade."

Though she hadn't said it that way, Amethyst couldn't help but wonder if her mother was making a sarcastic joke. Perhaps she had, for her father had told her that Tecna had once been the queen of sarcasm, but that wasn't important right now.

"Alright Tec, let's be straight forward," Musa cut in. She had kept her pigtails for all these years, but with her new wicked mentality, they didn't make her look as cute as they used to. "We want the Kantoria and you want your life. You give us the book, _maybe_ we'll let you and your family live."

Tecna glared more deeply. "Screw your deal Musa," she said bitterly. "Now _this _is the deal: _You _leave my school now, and I won't have you thrown in the Omega Dimension for your treason against your universe."

Musa growled. "So be it then. _Sound wave!_"

"_Firewall!_" Tecna called out, instantly shielding herself and her daughter. Once her shield went down, she smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You haven't seen my best Tecna," Layla said, stepping-or flying-into the conversation. She flew in front of the technology fairy and created a whip out of morphix. "Take that!" She shouted, attempting to hit her. Just when Layla thought she'd gotten her, instead, there was nothing but air. "Where'd she go?"

"Boo!"

Layla jumped. Turning around, there was Tecna. "Impressive," she had to admit.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," she said back, trapping her inside of a 'world wide web'.

But, suddenly, Tecna felt tied up. She looked up to see Flora, making the plants squeeze her more and more tightly. "Who would've ever expected, you Flora, of all people to not only be a liar about divorce, but to nearly choke someone to death."

Just that one sentence made Flora gasp and lose her concentration, releasing her former friend. "How-How did you know?"

"You suck at lying," Tecna grinned. "You never were believable at it. Also, let's not forget I of all people lie a lot so I can tell. And, how stupid do you think I am? I'd have to have gone insane to _really _think you were getting divorced to Helia. You know, speaking of Helia, how is he?"

"Frozen," she answered, tears overcoming her. She sniffed. "But, that's only because Icy sensed that if we left them free, they'd try to interfere with our mission."

"But, what do you think they'll say when you tell them that you've been planning this for so long?"

"Don't answer her, Flo!" Musa shouted. "She's trying to distract you!"

But, the fairy of Linphea continued to answer, as if she were in some type of trance. "He'll understand," she answered. "Of course he will. Why wouldn't he? He knows my judgment is best."

"But don't you think he might feel like he wants to leave you for changing so much?" Tecna tested. This was getting more amusing for her by the second. It was like back on Zenith when she and Crystal would mess with the heads of some children from other important families on the planet that thought that since they were rich, they could do whatever they pleased.

Flora shook her head. "No, of course not. He wouldn't-would he?" She seemed confused now, and began to say things like, "He's still mine" or "Helia would never".

"Still think you're so-called Winx Club is so powerful?" Tecna smiled, flying proudly.

"Let's see if you'll be saying that after this," Bloom said, and began to conjure up all the power she could for this spell. "_To make this stubborn fairy lose, make her greatest weakness force her to choose._" It wasn't the most pleasant sounding incantation, but it was to the point.

Suddenly, Tecna felt as if her breathing was being forced to end. She turned to Bloom, who was grinning. She glared.

"Yes, I did have to do with this. While you were smiling, I was planning. Now, according to the spell you're currently under, you have two choices: Tell me where the book is, or your heart and lungs cut off. Simple as that."

Amethyst gasped. Never in her greatest nightmares could she have ever imagined that someone would ever threaten her mother like this. "Give them the book Mom!"

Tecna shook her head. "No," she managed to say, "save yourself Amethyst. I'm not letting them take over the universe. They'll never find it as long as I don't show it to them."

"But if you don't, you'll die!" Her daughter protested. "And, I don't want to lose you!"

"If I don't do this, they'll take over the universe and eventually get to you too, as well as your father," her mother replied grimly.

Amethyst was at a loss for words. So, either way she would end up unhappy. If her mother refused, she'd lose her forever. But if she gave them the book, she would still die. She didn't know how she could possibly deal with such a difficult decision when she suddenly felt herself being teleported elsewhere.

After feeling herself surrounded in darkness, color came back to her eyes and she saw Connor standing in front of her. "Oh, Connor, it's so good to see you. I'm so happy you followed."

"So am I," he answered, looking around hastily. "Okay Am, follow me. We have to get out of here."

"But my mom; she'll get killed."

"This is worse Amethyst," Connor said. "If we don't stop Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, eventually everyone who is on the path of good will die. That includes all our dads."

"Oh." Now she understood and began to quickly follow him. As she walked, she began to realize how odd it was that she hadn't once gotten an attack aimed at her. You'd think that since she was on the side of the enemy, she'd have been top priority so that her mother would have no choice but to surrender if only to keep Timmy from dying of depression after losing both his wife and daughter.

Silently, she held Connor's hand as they traveled through the forest. If felt strange holding his hand. Sure, she'd done so before, yet this time there was something about it that felt different. Of course, usually his palms would become sweaty, but he clearly had more important things to think about. Now, it almost felt to her that something about him had been taken away. But, she just couldn't put her finger on what it could be.

After a while, Connor began to speak with her. "You're lucky Am. As mad as my mom is right now, she could've easily taken you out with the full power of the Dragon Fire. It's especially effective when she's angry."

Amethyst cringed when he put the subject of her death so simply: 'taken out'. Didn't he understand how hard this was for her already? He should've, that was certain, but she let it go and tried to focus on the mission at hand.

Eventually, they reached a very dark area. It was nearly pitch-black, so Amethyst used some of her powers to create a green light for them to see. It wasn't that strong, but at least they weren't constantly bumping into the trees.

"How much farther?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He responded, "Not much. Just keep following me, okay Amethyst?" He paused and embraced her. "I care about you, don't forget that."

"I feel the same way," she said, tears nearly overflowing her delicate teal eyes. "And I won't, Connor."

The rest of the way went in silence. Amethyst's thoughts began to turn to her mother. What had happened to her? Was she alright? Had she taken her advice and given the Winx Club the Kantoria? Amethyst suddenly began to wonder if her judgment had been wrong and that it _was_ best to keep that spell book away from the witches, but it may have already been to late.

_If so, then the universe being taken over by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy will have been my fault. Mom offered to sacrifice herself to save it, but I was to selfish, thinking more about how much I want my mother than about how lots of people are going to lose family members. And it's all because of me._

"Amethyst." Connor tapped her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Amethyst, we're here."

She looked around realized that they'd mostly left the dark woodsy atmosphere and she hadn't even noticed. _I was to busy thinking about more important matters than my surroundings, _she reminded herself.

Then, she noticed a cave that was so well disguised, it took her a moment to even realize that it was there. "Where are we Connor?"

"The place where we can serve justice to our universe," he answered.

Amethyst wasn't pleased with that though. "But Connor, shouldn't we go back to the city? Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have released gargoyles all throughout this realm. Plus, what if the witches got the Kantoria? Then there really isn't any hope left in the Magical Dimension."

To her surprise, he laughed bitterly. "Is that what you think is going to do something? You always were to much of a softy, Am."

She gasped. "Connor of Eraklyon, just what are you talking about?"

He grinned, and she finally knew what it was about him that had seemed so off. His eyes had completely changed from the blue she'd grown so fond of, to deep dark violet. What had changed? Then she suddenly knew.

"Connor, are you-working for the witches?"

He grinned, nodding. "I'm surprised it took a smart fairy from Zenith like you so long to figure it out."

"How long?"

"When they offered me the chance to be the king of Eraklyon and Sparx. Ember was always going to get to rule Sparx, even before she was born. I never had the chance. But Icy offered me the chance to rule the most powerful kingdom in the Magical Dimension. Aren't you proud of me for being ambitious?"

She felt distraught, flummoxed even. "You're under a spell of some sort," she told him, though she wasn't certain if it was true or not. "The real you isn't like this. Go back to being normal, Connor!"

He laughed. "You think some words are going to get me to change my mind?" He asked. "Well, they're not." He whistled and suddenly, out walked Darcy.

"So, I see you brought her to us," Darcy said, grinning wickedly.

"You're not going to get away with this evil, witch!" Amethyst insisted, her voice shaking.

Darcy laughed. "And what are you going to do about it, pixie? You've already lost; your mother gave us the spell book. You might as well just accept that we've won. Besides," she added, "I don't see why you would oppose us. We're offering all you children opportunities that you would've never had if you were with the 'resistance', though there doesn't seem to be much of one now."

"Why would you give people things?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You're a smart girl Amethyst, you should know this." She crossed her arms. "By giving gifts to people we form alliances with, they're more likely to trust us, this way, we both win."

"Where did you learn that sort of thing? My mom always taught me that witches only stood together."

"Well, we did happen to pick up a thing or two during our 'partnership' if you'd it, with Baltor. Sure, he did end up being imprisoned back in the seal with mine and the others' ancestors, but at least he knew what would work and what wouldn't. The only reason he lost is because he lost his focus after a while, but my sisters and I know better than to do likewise and risk going back to that cursed Light Haven."

"So, what do you want me for?"

"Your powers," she answered simply. "We just need to borrow them so we can finally claim our victory and all the promises will be kept. Don't worry about that."

"I would never accept one of your deals."

"Ah, but I'm sure you would if it meant that not only could you become Connor's queen, but we'd also spare the lives of your parents. I mean, it's the least we can do for someone who gave us what we wanted, so why not do the same for our allies?" She smiled at her. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Never!" Amethyst shouted, and shot the witch of darkness with a fierce attack of digital energy.

Darcy growled. "Fine, if you're not going to help us, than suffer the painful consequences fairy of Zenith. You'll be sorry."

"Not happening," she insisted.

But, she could've never expected it when she was suddenly struck by an attack that pierced like lightning. When she opened her eyes, everything was black. "I can't see!" She said, frightened.

"Try to attack me again and you won't live little fairy!" She could hear Darcy yell. But, then she heard Darcy scream, possibly in pain. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Righting a wrong," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Now leave this poor young girl alone, Darcy."

And then Amethyst felt herself being carried. She knew she must've been since she felt herself hit the ground when Darcy took away her sight. She could remember her mother once telling her a story about a fairy who'd lost her sight from Baltor. She guessed Darcy picked it up. The only problem was that she couldn't remember how she'd gotten it back.

And then, she knew she was lying on the ground and stretched, but felt a calming hand gently push her back down. "Don't move," the voice from the person who'd hurt Darcy said. "One of your wings slightly tore from the fall. If you move to much, it may rip even farther."

"Will I be okay?" She asked, frightened.

"Of course." After feeling a slight sting, the woman sighed.

"Who are you?"

"Identity doesn't matter all that much."

"How did you manage to save me? Everyone else in the universe is on the witches' side except for my parents."

"Let's just say I've been incognito for a long time." She paused. "Can you see?"

Sadly, Amethyst shook her head.

"This is more serious than I thought. But, don't worry dear, you'll be healed in a matter of seconds."

Amethyst felt the familiar tickle of fairy dust sprinkling down onto her eye lids. She hoped with all the might that it would. After, she rubbed her eyes and could make out colors. After rubbing them some more, she finally recognized the person who'd saved her from the witches.

It was Stella.

* * *

_Okay, after this, there will be one more regular chapter and then the epilogue. I'm thinking that this might be the only next generation winx fic I do, but what do you think? Should I use the winx kids in a different story, because I've kind of got an idea for one and have the first chapter, but I'm not sure if I should post of finish it._


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 12

_Tying Up Loose Ends_

With all the shock Amethyst had went through that day, you'd think she would've given up on being surprised by now, but once again she found herself reacting with shock and fear.

The queen of Solaria seemed so different than she'd been back at Alfea. "Look," she said, "I know you don't trust me and I understand if you don't. Nobody has known I'm undercover. Not the girls, Solaris, or even Brandon. He wouldn't have understood, but I had to work within enemy lines or else Icy would've destroyed me a long time ago so she could take over Solaria."

"Mrs. Stella, if you're on my side, than how come my mom said that when I was little, you almost hurt me with a convergence attack?"

Stella shook her head and gently touched the girl's cheek. "Dear Amethyst, I would never hurt you. Truly, I just made it _look_ like I was helping. In reality, I actually used my powers to cause damage to the others. It's just to bad your mom still had to take the hit though."

"But, how are you not working for the witches?" Amethyst asked. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. It was almost as if the laws of reality had fallen off the face of the realm and weren't returning any time soon.

"That's the thing that sometimes I'm not even so sure of myself," Stella replied, the sparkles of her Enchantix wings glimmering. Amethyst suddenly realized she must've used some of her power to create some magic-powered torches. "You see Am, none of the other girls are actually evil. They're just under a spell."

"Like Connor? Because, he didn't seem to be acting like himself at all. There's just no way he'd be so foolish."

The fairy of the sun and moon nodded. "But you see, it's not the type of spell you're thinking of. Darcy planned this whole thing a long time ago. She planned it so well, it wasn't until two years after the others got spelled that I figured out how she got them."

Stella sighed wistfully as she looked up into the dark and ominous sky. "The way you think of a spell, I'm quite sure, probably means to you that they're pretty much being mind controlled, right?"

The young technology fairy nodded, ashamed at her ignorance.

"Well, that's what made their idea so genius, because in reality, they did the exact opposite. Actually, the girls aren't doing anything that they don't already want to do."

"But…how?" This wasn't helping her at all. Amethyst head ached with all this information. This was harder to take in than classes at school. It had never occurred to her before that learning something that could effect you can have a greater impact than when it's less likely.

"Well," Stella shrugged, trying to find the right words to put this. "Well, this is how it happened. Did your mom tell you about that mansion?"

She nodded.

"Well, it wasn't even real. It was one of Darcy's illusions. The next thing we know, we end up in their layer and Darcy hits us with this whack spell. But, the thing is, it wasn't actually even that bad of a spell in reality. It's not like they were trying to kill us or anything. They didn't even manipulate us. Everything the girls have been doing is entirely of their own free will."

"Why? Like, what they'd do to them?"

Queen Stella sighed again, massaging one of the floor-length pigtails of her Enchantix form. "Well, it doesn't necessarily effect behavior. It's more of a mentality type thing. Or…" Her eyes lit up, showing that she clearly had an idea. "Desire. That's what this has to do with: desire."

"Like how?"

"Well, you see, all Darcy did was recite some old incantations from some spells they stole from somewhere. It didn't seem to effect the girls at first…that is, until Darcy made 'deals' with them."

"She tried to make one with me!" Amethyst suddenly said. So this really did make sense, but what did this have to do with her mother?

"Yes, but it won't effect you, and she knows it. All she wanted was to see if she could set you up to work for her anyway."

"Why doesn't it work on me?"

"From what I remember, they specifically said that they had other ways of dealing with your family, so they made you immune."

"Um Queen Stella," she asked, trying to address her with respect, "why did they start acting so evilly?"

Stella replied, "I can't be completely sure since my research was limited because I couldn't risk one of the other girls catching me and blowing my cover to the witches. But, I think it had to with greed. I say this because when a person is greedy, it can eventually lead them to burn with desire so great, they'll do anything to get it, no matter how wrong, and that's how the witches got them. They tempted them with money, fame, and all sorts of things. They tried to get me with the chance to become the greatest fashion designer in all the realms, but what they don't know, is that I already was, until I had to quit when I went undercover."

"But, why didn't it effect you?"

Stella sighed. "Well, I'm not even sure about the answer one-hundred percent, but my best guess is this." She held out her hand for the teenager to see, giving her good view of a beautiful ring on her middle finger, proving it wasn't her wedding ring. "This is the ring of Solaria. It gives me a lot of power. And, I think it was because that I was wearing it when Darcy tried to spell me that saved me. It possibly gave me more light than darkness in my body so Darcy's darkness couldn't overcome me. Make sense?"

Amethyst nodded. It wasn't the simplest concept, but she got it well enough so that she wasn't completely confused. "But…can I truly trust you? Like, do you swear on the Great Dragon that you're not just pretending to be on my side like Connor was?"

Stella put her hand to her heart and nodded. "I would never break a promise like that, Amethyst. If I really was a spy for the witches, Brandon and Solaris would never forgive me, and I don't know what I would do." Tears began to stream down the blond-haired woman's eyes. She forced back a sob and looked at Amethyst with a small smile. "But, hey, that's the price that comes when you pretend to be on the enemy's side, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I just hope Brandon doesn't leave me. I don't think Solaria could take two divorces in two generations, and the last thing I want is for my daughter to go through the same thing I did at her age when my parents split up."

Amethyst couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. She'd been through a lot in the last twelve years. She'd risked her life to spy within enemy lines and she still hoped that her family wouldn't resent her. If they did, who knew how much it could rip her apart. Stella seemed fragile enough at this point.

"So, this is a lot to deal with for one day, right?" The fairy of the sun and the moon asked her. It seemed like a joke, though her eyes still were filled with tears.

Amethyst nodded. "But, I don't think I've been through nearly as much as you or my mom."

Stella frowned at the mention of Tecna. "Yes, your mother. I'd almost forgotten. Amethyst," she turned to the young fairy, her expression serious, "your mother is in grave danger. If we don't rescue her, you really won't see her again."

"But, the witches said she could live if she gave them the book."

"That's just it, she did tell them where it was, but she apparently had a trick up her sleeve. The book was a hoax. Turns out the _real _spell book is on Zenith somewhere, and she refuses to tell them where it is."

"Wow, I can't believe it. It's almost as if she knew this was going to happen all along." Amethyst said. "But, what can I do? I can't take on the witches. I was barely passing battle class until I got injured and wasn't allowed to transform again until today. So, how are we supposed to save her?"

"The only way we can: we have to take out the witches' most trusted weapon."

Amethyst knew what she was talking about. "But, how are we supposed to do that? There's so many obstacles."

Stella looked determined. "Don't worry Amethyst. I've thought about this for over a decade. The witches planned this day a long time ago and I've spent the entire time trying to come up with perfect solution." She sighed again. "If only I could've warned your mother, but Darcy watched us almost constantly when we went to visit Magix, and I couldn't risk getting caught. So, I kept to myself."

"Do you think that your plan will work?"

"I'm almost positive it will, but there's just one thing."

"What's that?" the red haired girl asked.

"I need your help. I can save your mother, and the whole universe, but it's impossible to pull this off on my own. Are you in?" She nodded instantly. "Are you sure? I don't want a young girl like yourself to go unwillingly."

Amethyst nodded again, a determined smile forming between her lips. "I've never been more certain about anything."

* * *

Tecna sat in her 'prison cell' facing the wall. Truly, it wasn't the most standard cell people would have. In reality, it was a transparent column that was able to be opened from the outside, but not the inside. She was trapped, but alive, and surprisingly, unharmed.

_For now_, she thought. It was only a matter of time until Bloom or one of the others finished her off, but there was still hope. Just an hour or earlier, it was revealed that Stella was traitor.

She'd left her post with the others, attacked Darcy, and flown off with Amethyst. She clearly was quite smart in her planning since no one could track them down, not even magically, and Stella clearly had plenty of magic after the power boost she'd gotten with the others from Icy.

"Let's hope your safe Am," she spoke so softly, she couldn't even hear the words. "And Stella…I'm sorry I thought you were on Bloom's side, but I'm just happy that you aren't. Because of you, there's still a chance."

A awful din cut off her focus and she turned her attention to the front of her cell. There stood Musa, smiling proudly. Using her magic to create some sort of subtitles, Tecna read, "Now look who's the weak one."

"Still you," Tecna responded, smirking.

Musa glared and stomped away, leaving the older fairy in a better mood than she'd been in before.

_Before careful out there Amethyst. But, I trust you. Do whatever it takes to save your universe. _

* * *

"This is the last time I ever trust your idea Darcy!" Icy shouted as she glared at the witch of darkness. "You said that your spell would definitely effect those pixies and yet Stella has been fooling us the entire time. What do you call that?"

"She's a good actress," Darcy responded, shrugging. She had never even once considered that someone could possibly avoid getting spelled. After all her planning, she realized somewhere she must've made an error.

"I knew my idea was best all along, Icy," Stormy said, smirking. "We should've went with the original plan: Just destroy the pixies. Spells are way to complicated because there's always a way to undo them."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

The storm witch shrugged. "Well, considering how hard it is to convince you to believe something after your mind is made up, I knew it wouldn't have done me any good. Plus, I'd just be saying, 'I told you so', and you hate that."

Icy growled as she paced around in their cave. She turned to their prisoners: the Winx Club children. Those that had powers could maybe be useful, but they were all to inexperienced so it may not do all that much good, even for Ember, the keeper of the Dragon Fire.

"This whole thing isn't hopeless ladies," Darcy said. "I mean, Tecna's still our prisoner and the Winx Club are still under our control…well, except Stella, of course. So, all we have to do is find them."

"Find who?"

That turned out to be easier than they thought for there stood Amethyst, in her fairy form. Her hands on her hips, she firmly glared at the witches. "You think you've won, huh? Not happening."

"We'll see about that!" Darcy said, and tried to attack her, but Amethyst simply stepped off to the side, completely unharmed.

"Is that your best shot?" She teased, clearly amused. She flew up into the air and looked at the others. The fairies were all obviously getting more powerful from being in there. They were prisoners, but the witches were, in a way, helping them to grow saw Connor, and considered letting him out, just so she could have some assistance in what she was about to do, but decided against it, since he was still under the spell.

Looking around, she realized that the only people in there were the prisoners, her mother, and the witches. Good, that meant the Winx girls had went off into the forest, as planned.

Stormy approached the young fairy and shook her head. "You, kid, have a lot to learn!" She began to glow and aimed an attack of lighting, but, once again the teenaged redhead dodged. "What in the realms?! How are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "Oh, just a little practice, and some training tips from a friend." She flew toward her mother and sighed. This was a risky procedure, but there was nothing else to be done.

Touching the wall, she recited, "_This wise fairy is trapped inside, bring me to her and help her abide._" Glowing, she felt herself turn into some sort of fluid, and suddenly, she was in the column.

"Mom!" She gasped hugging her. "You're alright!"

"Am?" Tecna gasped, looking up into her daughter's eyes. "Amethyst, what are you doing here? It's to dangerous. Where's Stella?"

Her daughter didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Mom, we have to get you out of here."

"It's resistant against magic."

"That's just it. Mrs. Stella told me it only works if it's _your _magic, but if I cast a spell on you, you'll get out."

"But, how will you?"

She shrugged. "It's the least thing I can do. You would've died for me, so I'll trap myself for you."

"You remind me of myself when I went to the Omega Dimension," her mother whispered, holding her tightly. "You're a brave girl Amethyst, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," she replied. "You know, when I was little, I used to think that you were only overprotective because you didn't care all that much about me, but now I know the truth, and am thankful. If you weren't so cautious, who knows how I could've ended up instead."

"You're not just brave, you're wise as well." She kissed her cheek. "Be careful Amethyst."

"I will." She sighed, and took a deep breath. It had drained her quite a bit just to get inside. Letting her mother out would use up the last of her powers, but she was willing to do it.

"Are you positively certain that you want to do this Tera?" Her mother asked, calling her by her real name. "It's very risky. You're using the last of your powers, and I won't be able to get you back out."

"I never have been more certain," she repeated, and embraced Tecna once more. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

Amethyst began to glow and chanted, "_My mother's trapped and that's not fair; let her out without a tear._"

She looked up and watched her mother glowed a bright green color and liquefied, disappearing in a few short seconds. Amethyst sighed, feeling herself completely drained, and fainted.

* * *

Tecna materialized back into her regular form and sighed as she felt her Jewelix return to its usual shape. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the universe, but hey, at least she was out.

She looked back into the column and felt tears pour down her face when she saw her daughter faint. _I love you Amethyst…we'll break this spell…._

"Would you look at that?" Icy grinned. "How sweet…your daughter saved you. Pathetic. You're a Jewelix fairy Tecna and you can't even save yourself."

"That's not true!" She shot back. "That cell was immune to my powers and you know it! And, I will get my daughter back…just wait…" But, she began to trail off when the column glowed bright pink and filled with sparkles.

* * *

Amethyst had no idea what was going on at first but felt herself changing somehow, but it also made her feel about a thousand times as powerful.

Her straight orange hair began to grown long enough so that it nearly went all the way down her back. It was elegantly braided and curled at the ends. As she twirled around, her winx outfit was replaced with a short pink dress, covered in numbers, sparkles, and stars. Elegant white gloves appeared on her arms that reached nearly to her shoulders and vine-like coils spiraled up the bottom of her feet to her ankles. A necklace was added that carried a pendant, and butterfly shaped glittered purple wings grew from her back as she struck her final pose.

And, with just a short burst of light, she felt herself leave the column, and was suddenly hovering in front of the witches.

Everyone in the room gasped. Amethyst didn't know what had happened, but everyone else sure did.

"Did she…"

"Is that…?"

"How the…"

Only Tecna was able to complete a sentence. "Amethyst!" She gasped, her eyes tearing out of pure joy. "You got your Enchantix!"

Her daughter gasped. "No way," she said, not believing it. Only then did she notice that her arms were covered with gloves, and when she looked to her back, her wings were almost twice the size they had been before. "That doesn't make sense. I'm just a freshman!"

But, it was undeniable. Realizing that her final fairy form _had _been achieved, she conjured up her fairy dust and began to gently sprinkle it upon the spheres that the others had been trapped in. She hoped that her new fairy dust could help them. The spheres glowed and, they all were out.

"Whoa," Ember said, "what happened?" She seemed to look a little confused. She looked around. "And…where are we?"

"Not important," Symphony added. "Let's just get these witches!" And she began to transform. She had a blue midriff top, shorts, and matching boots. Her hair remained in her usual pigtails. "Harmonic attack!"

Darcy growled as she shielded herself. "You fairies are so pathetic!" She shouted.

By than, all the fairies were transformed, but at the same time, cowering at the witches. They knew that even together, they were all inexperienced. It seemed clear at that point that Am's fairy dust had released them and broken the spell that they had been under.

"You'll never stand a chance against us. Not even if you attack together," Icy announced, but got hit with an attack of fire.

Everyone looked at Ember. She shrugged. "It wasn't me!" She insisted.

"Then, who did?" Stormy wondered.

"It was me!"

It surprised nearly everyone when they saw Bloom, along with the other Winx girls, glaring defiantly at the witches. Stella was also with them.

"What the! You mean you all were traitors?" Darcy wondered.

Musa shook her head. "We have been under your spell, but Stel over here figured out how to break it. And now, we're here to take you down."

"How did you break my spell?" Darcy wondered, completely clueless.

"Just a little potion that has the opposite effect of your spell." Stella replied smugly. "All I had to do was give myself away so they'd come to me and I tricked them into taking the potion. And now, you're going down, witches."

"Want some help?" Tecna asked, smiling as she realized her friends were back to normal. She hadn't known until earlier that it had been a spell, but to know that they still cared felt great.

"Of course Tecna," Flora said. When the fairy flew over to her, she added, "And, I'm so sorry for lying to you like that."

"It's okay, Flora," Tecna smiled. "Now, witches, you'd better be afraid."

"Well, you're loser husbands are still ours." Icy shrugged.

"Guess again, witch." There stood the specialists, also in an incredibly bad mood after getting frozen. Stella was by them.

"You don't honestly think a sun fairy can't easily break your ice, Icy?" She smirked.

"You obviously know where this is going," Bloom said, as everyone in the room was ready to attack. There was no way that they'd stand a chance.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy looked at each other, and for the first time in their lives, they said, "We surrender."

* * *

A few hours later, everything started to become what it had once been. The witches called back their monsters and undid the spell they had everyone under. The mayor of Magix congratulated the Winx Club as a group once more now that they had gotten back together.

"But, don't just thank us," Bloom insisted, as cameras got footage of them being interviewed.

"Thank our husbands too," Stella added, holding Brandon's hand. He hadn't been mad at her at all. He understood her reasoning and was just happy that he could have his wife back to normal.

"And our kids," Flora contributed. Her sister Rose had come and brought her younger daughter, Tulip, who sadly wasn't fairy, to Magix. Daffodil was close by and felt guilty about all the gossiping she'd done over the years. After the spell was off of her, she was nearly exactly like her mother, personality wise at least.

Amethyst stood by her parents and watched as everything seemed to be going so well. She and all the others had changed back to her human form as they were now in the capitol building of the city. She felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see Connor.

"Hey Am, mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked to her parents and they nodded approvingly. She stepped over to the side with Connor. "So…" She began.

"Look Amethyst, I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't expect something like this to happen at all. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," she replied, hugging him.

"And, Amethyst, even though I was under a spell, everything I said to you about caring about you was true."

"That's good," she responded, "because I was being honest too."

"So, I heard you got your Enchantix?" He asked, once they had parted.

"Yah," she agreed, "I did. It feels so weird being an Alfea freshman with her Enchantix powers. But, hey, at least I'm for-sure going to graduate." He laughed along with her at her attempt at a joke.

And then, they embraced each other again, this time, approaching each other's faces. Finally, they kissed, but the moment was cut short.

"I hope we're not interrupting something," a voice said, and when they'd parted and followed the sound, there was Bloom, and her husband, Sky. "But, it's nice to meet you, Amethyst."

"Nice to meet you too, Queen Bloom," smiled.

Bloom smiled. "No need to call me a queen. Sure, I am, but I've always preferred just being Bloom."

"Bloom then."

"So, I guess we should leave you two alone," Sky said, sounding amused.

"Me too. See you later Connor. We can have a real Day of the Rose on Saturday." And the two of them walked off.

"Wow, your mom seems different," Amethyst complimented. "A lot nicer."

"Tell me about it. It's going to take some getting used to." He smiled again. "Hey Amethyst, would you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed a deep crimson red. "Of course," she answered, taking her hand into his.

* * *

Timmy and Tecna looked over to their daughter as they saw that she was having a good time with the prince of Eraklyon.

"Did you ever think our daughter would fall for Bloom's son, or for any of them for that matter?" Timmy asked.

Tecna shook her head. "But, it's good that she is. I've never seen her so happy in my entire life."

"So, now that everything is good again, what do you think's going to happen now?"

Tecna shrugged. "Let's not worry about the future. Let's just enjoy the moment." Tecna smiled to herself as she awaited what was yet to come.

* * *

_And the story's almost over. I hope you don't think I rushed it. _


	14. Epilogue

_Happy New Year everybody. To kick off 2010, I give you the final chapter of this story. Enjoy...._

* * *

Epilogue

She looked at the beautifully wrapped gift and shook it, wondering what in the universe could possibly be inside. Well, considering how most of her gifts had been simple things, she knew it probably wasn't all that extravagant, and she preferred it that way. She read the card: _To my friend, whom I'm sorry that I lied to_.

"Just hurry up and open the present already Tecna!" Stella prompted. She was waiting for her to finish unwrapping that gift so she'd finally see what she had gotten for her. She'd especially picked this present out and knew her friend would love it.

Tecna laughed and did as her friend suggested. This gift specifically was an unlimited supply of her favorite tea. "Thank you Flora," she said, smiling at the nature fairy as she timidly held Helia's hand.

Everyone had gathered that day for Tecna's birthday celebration. The Winx Club, their husbands, and most of their children were settled in a nice room in the place she and Timmy now called home, the palace of Zenith.

Tecna had stayed distant from Crystal, but never she thought she'd betrayed her since she had to give up being an active member of the Winx Club after she had had her injury. Crystal's right arm was not as strong as it had once been, and this also now effected her wings, so she could no longer fly. Not even fairy dust had been able to heal her.

Taking another box, she read the card, and it was obviously from Stella since it was the last box sitting there. Inside she found a brand-new PDA. She was so happy. She hadn't owned one in so long, and wasn't sure which one would work. The only reason she'd forbade advanced technology was because she was afraid being like herself would bring the witches back, but, she knew better than to be so silly now.

"Very nice present choice Stella," Tecna thanked, as the Solarian queen smiled proudly.

"You see girls, all those years of shopping really paid off. Now I know how to get the best deals for the best stuff."

Everyone laughed, most recalling what a shopaholic Stella had been back when she was a teenager.

It seemed like all the presents had been opened when the door opened and in stepped Amethyst and Connor, holding hands. "Sorry we're late," the fairy apologized. "We had to make a stop at Zenith to congratulate Ruby."

In the last four years, many things had changed. For one, Amethyst and Connor were married. But, she wasn't a queen because Bloom and Sky were waiting until Connor's twenty-first birthday two months from then to pass off the throne.

Ruby and Topaz ended up proving to be just as opposite as they appeared. While Topaz ended up serving two years in the Omega Dimension for blowing up a city for pure entertainment, her twin became the queen of Zenith and did an excellent job. This proved that a witch could be a good queen.

Daffodil and Symphony ended up becoming much like a mixes of their parents. They never found someone yet though, but had each other since they were really great friends and talked about everything.

Solaris and Brandi were yet to take over their kingdoms, but spent their time finished with school learning everything they could to one day be just as good rulers as their own mothers had.

Ophir was different than most of the guys. Being male, it was traditional that he rule the realm of Tides, but he declined to marry the woman of his choice and rule her own realm, Princess Lynn-Marie of Mockarius. That was the last person anyone would've expected him to fall in love with, but it happened.

Chord actually did end up trying to date Solaris, but they soon learned that they were to incompatible, so he also remained single. He was now working at Red Fountain as a professor, and his headmaster thought that if he kept it up, he may end up becoming the next leader of the school.

And as for Ember, she proved to be the biggest shock of all. Like the other fairies, she transferred from Beta Academy to Alfea and learned to love education. But, after the witches' spell was released from her, she turned out to be one of the most wonderful people. Plus, she was smart. She graduated from Alfea after only two years, and since her parents thought she was ready, she became queen of Sparx at age eighteen. She was currently engaged to Lyle, whom she'd been dating since she was sixteen, and hoped that with him by her side, she knew she'd do wonderfully.

Tecna and the rest of the Winx Club had kept up their friendship and knew that no matter what, they'd always be the same club they'd been since they were in high school. Everything was fine.

Sitting there now, she looked around at her loved ones and realized that something was missing. _Where is Timmy?_

Suddenly, the door opened and Timmy stepped into the room, an elegantly wrapped present in his hand. Every mouth in the room dropped open in excitement, including Tecna's.

He approached her, smiling. He thrust the present at her.

She shook her head. "But Timmy, you got me tons of presents this morning."

He grinned. "I saved the best for last. Go on; take it."

So, she did. She opened it and found a box that clearly carried jewelry. She instantly realized that this was more than just a birthday present; it was for their anniversary. She'd given him his gift earlier. It seemed he'd gone all out this year. Than again, she was pretty sure that this was their twentieth anniversary.

She found that it was bracelet, a charm bracelet. She gasped in pure amazement as soon as her bright eyes caught sight of it. Smiling, she pulled it out of its box and held it for everyone to see.

"It's beautiful," Tecna said.

"Oh it sure is," Stella agreed, holding Brandon's hand. "Hint, hint, for my birthday shookums." That was one of the first times in years she'd called him that.

"Don't worry Stella," he assured her, looking into her honey eyes as she blushed, as if she were still in her teenage years.

Solaris rolled her eyes. "You guys are so embarrassing," she said, though she kept a grin on her face.

"It's our job Sol," Stella told her, still smiling.

"So, what'd you pick these charms for Timmy?" The Jewelix fairy asked as she held the bracelet in her hand.

He took it from her gently and pointed to each as he explained. "They each represent a different part of our relationship. The smiley face is for when we both began to feel attraction for each other. The heart is, of course, for when we fell in love. The crown is for the crown of your Jewelix, which was the day you saved my life, and nearly gave up yours." He finished that with a deep smile, and many of the girls _ahh-ed. _"The ring is for our wedding day, and the pacifier, the day our daughter was born. And finally, the candle represents the eternal frame, of our love."

Tecna's eyes at this point were filled with tears. She was speechless. Since she didn't know what to say, she got up and kissed Timmy instead. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem," he said, hugging her. "I love you Tecna. I always will."

While her parents continued to have a little moment of romance, Amethyst sat next to her husband and held his hand.

When Timmy was done explaining the charms, Connor said, "Hey Amethyst, if you want, I could get you one like that for when we become the king and queen of Eraklyon. Would you like that?"

She nodded. "But," she felt it so exciting to finally admit this, "you may want to add one of those pacifier charms."

He was confused for a moment. "Why would I-oh." He realized, his face brightening. He looked at her more carefully. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes." She replied, the biggest smile she could muster on her face.

"Should we tell them?" He asked, gesturing to Amethyst's parents.

She shook her head. "Let them enjoy the moment. We'll save it for another time."

After she'd sat back down, Tecna looked around and knew that this was one of the best times she'd had in years. There was something to describe this, yet she didn't know what it was. After thinking about it for a few moments, she knew.

_Harmony…_

The End.

* * *

_And that's the end. Sorry, now more sequels. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
